Just Stay Strong
by LittleLonnie
Summary: Eragon and Arya has manages to sneak Murtagh with them to their camp and together they may fight again? Story is focusing on the friendship between Era&Murty. Mostly after the war : Comments much wanted
1. At the Rescue

**Title: **Just Stay Strong  
**Author: **LoNnI

**Rating: **PG 13 (In the middle of T and M, I guess)  
**Genre: **Angst/Fantasy

**Spoilers: **If you haven't read the books or seen the movie then there will be spoilers here. It is a bit from both :P

**Characters: **Eragon, Murtagh, Arya, Saphira (Blue dragon), Thorn (Red dragon), Galbatorix, Bolrak (made up dwarf), Auntyrclaug (Green dragon - name means something like "AuntyrLearned" and "claugforest" - will usually be called Auntyr)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Eragon or any of the characters in it. It's all Christopher Paolinis characters and places.

**Summary: **Eragon and Arya has manages to find their way unnoticed into Galbatorix fortress to try to catch up any of his plans. They don't hear any of his plans, but gets something better.

**Notes: **There will be differences from the book in my story. Many characters will not be mentioned because I will concentrate around the central ones. The rider of the green dragon is just something I decided without knowing who really will be in the third book. Also a note about the communications between the dragons and their riders. I don't know if there is anything saying that a dragon rider can only communicate in his mind with his own dragon and not with others. But in this story I have made it possible to communicate with other dragons. As example Eragon can communicate with Murtagh's dragon, Thorn and Murtagh with let's say Saphira or the green dragon. I make it this way because I need it to work that way lol. But I also made up that they cannot communicate with others dragons unless both allows it. If Eragon wants to share his thoughts to Thorn, but the dragon doesn't want to, it wont work. And dragons together can obviously communicate together of course.

The story has been spellchecked by someone (Thank you!) before posting, but please don't go balistic if there's some mistakes. Let me know what you think, but if you just got shit up your sleeve then leave it please!

* * *

**Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you **

**1.**

Eragon walked silently through the quiet halls, hidden under some clothing he had found in Galbatorix fortress. It was creepy how silent it was. Himself and Arya had split off to go looking for something that could help them in their war against the evil king. The fact that there were only a few guards he had met on so far (who had not paid any attention to him in his disguise) scared him. There was no sign of Galbatorix or Murtagh. His old friend. It always struck Eragon right in the heart thinking of Murtagh. A part of him hated him for his disloyalty, but the biggest part of him couldn't help missing him. Galbatorix had somehow lost the last unhatched green dragon egg some months ago and over the months Eragon wondered if it may have been Murtagh who had sent the egg away. It surprised Eragon greatly to find out that the green dragon hatched for Arya. But it was a good thing. Now they had two of the dragons on their side. Arya had given her dragon the name of Auntyrclaug.

Eragon came to a sudden stop when he heard a soft moan close by. Quietly he continued walking towards the sound, heart in his throat. "This is the second time you come back without anything!" the sudden harsh voice appearing out of nowhere made Eragon gasp for air and he pressed himself against the wall. He knew it was Galbatorix's voice. "Your loyalty to that boy will be your death!" Galbatorix voice made chills run over his arms and he felt tears stinging his eyes as he heard sounds of pain escaping the lips of his friend. "If you think death will be the result of disloyalty..." he paused and Eragon could hear Murtagh breathing through clenched teeth, "... well you're not completely wrong, but it wont be an easy way there. I will force you to watch and feel your dear dragon suffer a slow death. And maybe if we're lucky, you will also see your beloved brother die too" Galbatorix whispered the last words. Murtagh suppressed a scream as something painful washed over him again. Tears were falling freely from Eragons eyes now. It was obvious to him now why Murtagh was doing this. He knew that if it was him being in Galbatorix's hands he would do anything to keep harm away from Saphira.

He stood still a while before he carefully peeked around the corner. He hadn't heard Galbatorix leave, yet there were no sign of him. Slowly he moved a little more and then he could see Murtagh. The dark haired young man was sitting on the floor with his head leaned down. He was obviously in much pain because he was breathing hard and Eragon could see the form of his friend shaking from where he stood. In the dull light Eragon then noticed something dripping from Murtaghs face. His face was hidden by his hair, but it was clearly that the dark marks on the floor were caused by blood that was tipping from his face. Eragon stood unsure of what to do. He knew there was no way he could leave Murtagh alone here now. Although he knew his friend wouldn't want to risk Thorn a brutal death, he knew he had to help him. Eragon listened to his surroundings again, but all he heard was Murtaghs wheezing.

He then took a deep breath and quietly ran over to his friend. When he was close enough he kneeled and took a firm hold on Murtagh's shoulder with one hand and covered his mouth with the other. Murtagh was taken by surprise and tried automatically to get Eragon away, but had no powers left in him to do much. "Murtagh..." Eragon felt how his friend... brother... stopped shaking under his hand. Slowly Murtagh turned to look at him and his eyes turned huge. The blood that was covering the floor was coming from Murtagh's mouth and Eragon could feel his hand being covered in it. It was alot of blood. He bit his lips and felt his anger rising. There was no way Murtagh did this as a voulenteer. "How can you let him do this because of some names..." Eragon asked, not expecting an answer. "Thorn..." mumbled as he pushed Eragon's hand away and spat out more blood. Eragon could see blue marks around his neck now, obviously from Galbatorix's hands. "I am not letting you do this!" Eragon hoisted Murtagh up, his heart breaking as he then noticed how badly Galbatorix had punished him. He was hardly conscious and had problems standing. "Go away..." Murtagh tried to get away, but to no use.

"Eragon!" Eragon through his heart was about to explode as Arya rounded the corner. She gasped when she saw him and Murtagh. "What are you doing!" she hurried over to them, staring at Murtagh. "We can't leave him! Galbatorix did this to him because he returned without any of us!" Eragon's voice was shaking with anger. Arya carefully touched Murtaghs face, feeling the heat and the blood on her hands. "Galbatorix is no good to him! He is being forced. Arya! Please! Please help me!" Eragon was begging now. Arya was struggling to decide, but after some thinking she nodded quickly. "Come!" she hurried back through from where she came from. _Yeah, thanks for the help,_ Eragon mumbled to himself as he dragged Murtagh with him. "Please try to walk" Eragon urged his brother. "I can't leave" Murtagh hissed as Eragon pulled him through a door leading out. "What did you do to them?" Eragon asked Arya as he eyed two of Galbatorix's men lying on the floor. "You don't want to know" Arya said short. "Get Saphira here" she ended while she called for her own. _Saphira! Hurry! Will you carry two? _Eragon fell to the ground as Murtagh suddenly vanished from his grip. He turned around and saw Murtagh leaning against a tree. "Listen!" Murtagh hissed as he fought to keep consciousness to him. "You're just making it worse..." he coughed and dropped to his knees. _Two? What have you done now? _Auntyr _can carry Arya... _Saphira's voice popped into Eragons head as she landed just outside the forest soon followed by the beautiful green dragon. _Murtagh... What are you doing, Eragon! _Saphira hurried over to them. Eragon quickly gave her the same reason as he had given to Arya.Eragon ignored Murtagh's protests and hauled him up. Saphira looked at Arya for any kind of response, but both females were out of words. _We'll talk about it later _the blue dragon said stubbornly.

By the time Saphira and Auntyrclaug landed by the roots of a mountain, the sun was about to rise on the other side of the valley. Murtagh was unconsciouss and the dragons were tired. Eragon had just lifted Murtagh down from Saphiras' back when a loud roar shook the ground. "Thorn!" Arya yelled as she saw the red dragon coming after them. _Saphira do something! _Eragons' mind screamed. He knew Thorn was going to attack them unless Saphira told him what was going on. The blue dragon jumped into the sky to meet the red one. Anxiously Eragon watched as the two dragons communicated before they came down to them. Thorn looked furious and Eragon slowly backed away with Murtagh in his arms. _What do you want from us? _Eragon was surprised to hear a male voice in his head. He understood at once that it belonged to Thorn. _Galbatorix. He's torturing you... Why do you keep doing this to yourselves? _Eragon asked the red dragon. Thorn made a humming sound as he touched his unconsciouss rider with his huge nose. _We have no choice. My rider has already told you this! He keeps his oath for the sake of mine and I keep mine to protect him. Unfortunately I am not doing a very good job... _He told Thorn that he had to stay just for now. Thorn watched his rider before accepting it and watched as Eragon carried Murtagh to their camp. "Don't let anyone know that Murtagh is here. The same with you Thorn" Eragon said and looked at Arya and she nodded in respond.

* * *

**No bashing please! There'll be more chapters of course ;)**


	2. Another oath

**Niham** - Heya! No problems! Thanks for telling! I usually do split my stories up like I've done now on this chapter. I just forget about it. I agree with you that it is not the easiest to read when it is all in one bunch. I hope you like it better now )

**Masterarcher** - Hello fellow-Murtagh Maffia! lol Thanks for the comment! Glad you liked it! Am still exited about your story! MORE! haha

**Brix** - snort Haha thanks! I like cookies :P

**Electric-monk14, Aeronnen & Jenckles **- Bows Thank you, thank you! )

Again! Please ignore random mistakes. I hope it's not impossible to read. + I hope you still like it! hehehe Still let me know your thoughts, but spare yourself for rudeness!

Oh... and I have Arya as she is in the movie. Because I actually like her a bit more there then in the book.

_**I KNOW the whole Murtagh swearing a new oath to Eragon, Arya etc... is done very "easily" like a snap with a finger, I just could not come up with something else at the moment. Please ignore that fact. At least try he-he. That is one thing I wont be satisfied with this story. I wished that part could be more "belivable", but I couldn't let it take forever (because how long would Galbatorix actually let his dragon rider be gone from the fortress? Especially when he doesn't know where Murtagh and Thorn is) **_

**2.**

The night had come two hours ago when Eragon woke. He had a creepy feeling that someone was watching him. He sat up right and looked in Murtagh's direction and thought he was going to have a heart attack when he saw him looking right back at him.

"Damn... Don't do that" Eragon breathed out in relief and stood up.

"Do what?" Murtagh muttered. Eragon just looked darkly at him.

"How do you feel?" he asked Galbatorix's dragon rider.

"Better. I guess I better enjoy it as long as I have it because I am dead meat now, thanks to you" Murtagh said coldly and shifted.

"No need to thank" Eragon muttered as he sat down beside his old friend. It was a weird atmosphere around them now. The fact that Eragon had just kidnapped Galbatorix's slave was one thing, but the thought of them being in family was eating them up from inside.

"Why should I be thankful, Eragon? Do you think it helps having me here?" Murtagh looked at Eragon with sad eyes.

"Well he can't do you much harm when you're here" Eragon stated as he eyed the blue marks around Murtagh's neck.

"Whatever happened to you?" Eragon mumbled. Murtagh couldn't look Eragon in the eyes and shifted his gaze to the form of his sleeping dragon.

"I know you must hate me for what I have done and I don't expect anything less. You love Saphira don't you?" Murtagh's question surprised Eragon a bit. To him it was obvious.

"Yes... of course" he answered quietly.

"Would you do anything for her?" Murtagh continued and it was obvious where he was heading. Eragon thought a long time although he knew he didn't really need that.

"Absolutely" Eragon bit his bottom lip and made eye contact with Murtagh.

"Well that is exactly how it is with me and Thorn. I love Thorn too much to let Galbatorix do him anything, so I have to do this. And him knowing our true names and making us swear in the ancient language gives us no other choice" the dark haired man finished and stood up.

"It's just a language. It's not worth ruining two lives" Eragon said quietly. All of a sudden pain shot through the scar on Murtagh's back as if someone had cut up the scar again with a sword. It left Murtagh breathless and Eragon had to hold him so he didn't fall. Thorn had woken and stared at them.

_What was that?_ the red dragon asked anxiously as Murtagh came over to him. _I don't know... But it hurt for a second and then it was gone again _Murtagh looked sadly at his dragon.

"Murtagh?" Eragon looked down at the other dragon rider,

"The green egg. Did you send it?". Murtagh looked up at this, remembering now that he had seen the green dragon before he had passed out,

"I... I did... It hatched? For Arya?". Eragon nodded and smiled.

What's her name? Thorn asked, sounding quite interested.

"Auntyrclaug. And it's a he" Eragon told, making Murtagh grin. Thorn grumbled annoyed.

"You got a lovesick dragon there I see" Eragon snorted.

_Oh well. Saphira isn't too bad either_ Thorn mumbled to Murtagh.

Minutes passed without anyone saying anything. Eragon was looking at some fellow campers not far away while Murtagh knelt by Thorn.

"Eragon?" Roran came into their camp area without warning and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Murtagh and Thorn.

"What in the world are those traitors doing here?" Roran was heading for Murtagh with his fist clenched, but backed away as Thorn shot up and roared at him.

"Roran! Shut up!" Eragon pulled his cousin away from the red dragon.

"I took him here" Eragon explained.

"You kidnapped him?" Roran asked in disbelief.

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping..." Eragon mumbled and looked over at Murtagh. No one said anything.

"Then what would you call it?" Murtagh said with a calm voice and found his way over to them, Roran watching his every step. Before Eragon could answer, Murtagh continued.

"I am not going to lie to you Eragon. Nothing have ever pained me as much as it did to take Galbatorix side. I know I wont be able to kill you in battle no matter what Galbatorix will do to me, but you have made it so much worse now. I can't go back to Galbatorix now..." he paused,

"And I can't stay here". Eragon and Roran shared eye contact before they both turned to Murtagh.

"I got an idea" Roran said. Thorn was now standing behind Murtagh and Saphira close by.

"We know you have your oaths to Galbatorix. And we... well... at least Eragon means you're not truly evil. We need your help, Murtagh. If my cousin..." Roran looked at Eragon,

"Your brother..." he turned to look at Murtagh. Eragon and Murtagh shared a short uneasy glance before Roran continued,

"Is right about you, why can you not turn to our side? But without letting Galbatorix knowing?" Roran grinned oddly. Saphira made something that sounded like a cough.

"Return to your side? Without Galbatorix knowing? And how do you suppose that will work?" Murtagh mocked.

"That I will not tell you before we can trust you and believe that you are on our side" Roran said.

"Arya?" Eragon turned and looked at the elven woman standing by a tree. Auntyrclaug was lurking in the forest behind her. He knew she had been listening all the time.

"Will you get me the highest rated dwarf in this place as quick as you can? And bring him here with you?" Eragon asked friendly and Arya nodded,

"Be sure no one else finds out what is going on."

"So. What are you planing to do with me?" Murtagh stood beside Eragon and watched the peaceful surroundings.

"I want you to swear to someone that represents each race that is here today. Eragon and me for us humans, Arya for the elves and this dwarf we find for... the dwarfs, that you will hold your oath to us and break yours with Galbatorix, without him knowing" Roran stood right in front of Murtagh, staring at him with a serious look on his face. Murtagh didn't answer, but seemed to be thinking hard.

_Thorn. What are we going to do? _Murtagh turned to his dragon.

_I think you should first find out what they do if we refuse to swear a new oath _Thorn told his beloved rider. Murtagh nodded and turned to the two others.

"What are you going to do with us if we refuse?" Murtagh locked eyes with Eragon.

_You know what must be done if they wont _Saphiras' voice entered Eragon's mind. He nodded and pulled his sword out and pointed it to Murtagh's heart.

"You know I don't want to do this, Murtagh. But if you refuse it would be to the best for all of us to end all of your oaths" Eragon whispered sadly. Murtagh just looked at the sword pointing at him as if it was made of rubber.

"Why didn't that answer surprise me? Anyway, have you forgotten that I too got powers now?" a tiny smile appeared on his lips for a second that only Eragon saw.

"Well... Honestly, yes... I had" both Eragon and Murtagh snorted.

"But... I see your point" Murtagh dried the grin off his face.

_Thorn! Help please!_ Murtagh looked at them like a living question mark.

_I don't really know what to do myself!_ Thorn said annoyed.

"Do you expect we should decide this right now?" Murtagh turned to Roran.

"Yes" Roran said short. Again it was silent and Eragon felt how his heart was beating like a maniac in him now. It was obvious that Murtagh was having a difficult discussion with Thorn now. Although riders could read other dragons' minds, he only did it when it was needed. He would let Murtagh and Thorn discuss in peace.

A new hour passed before Eragon could see Arya returning with a dwarf in the distant.

Murtagh turned and locked eyes with Eragon again. The young dragon rider could see how troubled Murtagh was now and he hoped with every fiber of him that he would chose right.

"Neither me or Thorn can see how this will turn out good. But..." Murtagh sat down on his knees and took a deep breath. Eragon knelt beside him.

"... I don't want to turn into my father" Murtagh whispered to Eragon. Eragon's eyes turned huge. Arya was getting closer by the second.

"You will help us?" he was smiling widely now. Murtagh smiled, but only for a second. He had a bad feeling about this, but he felt it was his time to make his own choices. Eragon pulled him into a quick hug, before realeasing him again. None of them said anything and a weird silence lay over them.

_Did he just hug me? _Murtagh lifted a surprised eyebrow.

"You told the truth" everyone looked up in surprise as the dark voice of the dwarf drew every ones attention. The small man looked at Murtagh with furious eyes.

"I am Bolrak" the dwarf made a tiny bow with his head to Roran and Eragon.

"What are these two doing here?" Bolrak pointed at Murtagh and Thorn. Eragon told about how he had found Murtagh and brought him here and kept him and his dragon secret for almost two days now. He also told about their plan and Murtagh and Thorns promise to make a new oath. Bolrak eyed Murtagh a long time.

"You kidnapped him?" the dwarf asked and both Roran and Murtagh chocke on a laughter at this, making Eragon blush. Murtagh then looked at the beautiful red haired elf.

"Arya? Can you forgive us for our disloyalty and believe us when we say we will keep our oath to you? And break our oath with King Galbatorix?" Murtagh asked the elf. Arya stepped forward and knelt by Murtagh who was still sitting on the ground. She looked him over and took her time. She took hold of Murtagh's hand and gave her answer.

"I believe you are a good person, Murtagh. You have saved me, Eragon and Saphira more then once and although your disloyalty have been painful to us all, but probably most to Eragon... I take your oaths seriously and I will not let Galbatorix hurt you any longer" Arya ended and stood up, pulling Murtagh up with her.

"I will let it be Eragons decision whether to accept your oaths..." Roran smiled,

"Although I am pretty sure you don't need to be all-knowing to know his answer."

_Do you think we are doing the right thing, Saphira?_ Eragon asked his dragon.

_Only time will show, right?_ Saphira walked up to Murtagh and lowered her head to come in same eye level as him.

"I wish I could undo all this, Eragon. Sometimes I even wish I had let you and Saphira alone. Maybe it all would have been better now then" Murtagh mumbled.

"Are you kidding me?" Eragon finally smiled,

"If you had not come in the first place we would have been dead long time ago. I don't trust you fully yet, but I do enough to give you a last chance. If you break this oath I can't spare you" Eragon walked over to Murtagh.

"If we really are of the same blood, I think it is time for you to show me that that is something I can be proud of" Eragon ended and extended his hand to Murtagh. They were silent again before Murtagh took his hand, but he wasn't smiling.

"I can't imagine sharing my blood would be something to be proud of, but you can trust me. And you can trust Thorn" he finished.


	3. Plotting

**Hey again! A new chapter's here! Please continue leave comments even if you have done it before. I like to know how it is and if you like it. If I don't get any response I don't really know what you think and it's a bit sad. lol. Anyway hope you like it! Be nice! No flaming and again sorry for mistakes (it has been spellchecked) XD

* * *

**

**3.**

The rest of the day went to plotting how things should go. Bolrak had accepted the oath from Murtagh and Thorn just like the others. Now he had to get back to his troops while Arya and Auntyrclaug had left with a group of elves and dwarfs to fight some urgals that was on their way towards their camp. Eragon and Roran on the other hand kept an eye on Murtagh and his dragon the whole day. They went deeper into the forest together with the dragons so they hopefully could be alone.

"We could fool him out of the fortress. We stand and wait for him and when he comes... BAM!" Roran roared excitedly to Eragon. Murtagh was hanging behind with the dragons. Saphira and Thorn grumbled annoyed over the thick forest and cursed Roran quietly.

_It's the last time I listen to that kid_ Saphira mumbled to Thorn because it was Rorans idea to go in there.

"Oh yeah? Good luck with that cousin" Eragon laughed, ignoring his dragon's complains,

"We just camp outside his doorstep and yell for him. When he comes Saphira can have her meal". Murtagh lifted an eyebrow and looked up at Thorn.

_Where did you find these guys? In a circus?_ the red dragon joked receiving an evil glance from Saphira.

"What do you think Murtagh?" Roran had stopped and looked at their new companion.

"Huh?" Murtagh hadn't really paid much attention to what they were saying.

"Oh... I don't understand how you think all this will work anyway" he mumbled tiredly and was about to pass Roran when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember who's side you are on now" Eragon's cousin said to his ear, but Murtagh just shook him off and walked on.

"Listen to this" Eragon jogged over to Murtagh to walk with him. Now Roran was left behind.

"Maybe I should come with you to Galbatorix? Pretend that you have caught me" he whispered to Murtagh and made him stop.

"Come with me? Are you nuts? What would that be good for? Letting you come with me with weapons would spoil it all and without it you can't resist Galbatorix" Murtagh explained. When Eragon was to protest Murtagh held up his hand and continued,

"Your magic may be stronger then before, but they're nothing to the king. I'd say we do as we said. I go, leaving Thorn outside and you guys hiding." Eragon watched Murtagh before he swore under his voice.

"Regretting now?" Murtagh snorted.

"No" Eragon smiled confident,

"If you two stick to your oath with us, this can work. While you keep Galbatorix attention to you, some of us will sneak in after - getting rid of as many of Galbatorix' men as possible. Then when we come to the point where we have to draw him out..." Eragon trailed off.

How? Saphira came up to them. Murtagh smiled,

"Yes brother, how?". Eragon bit his lip.

"Well I haven't come that far yet" Eragon said and looked up as he saw something coming their way.

"Arya!" the female elf came riding between the trees on a horse.

"Where's Auntyr? Any news?" Eragon looked at the elf's serious face.

"How was I supposed to land with Auntyr in this thick forest? He's with the other elves. But the point is, we can't wait much longer, Eragon. The enemy is looking for us, but mostly for Murtagh and Thorn. We can't keep them here much longer without drawing suspicion" Arya's explaination made Eragon more nervous. They were nearing the end now. He looked at his brother.

"Maybe we should leave this evening. Me and Thorn, but you can't wait for too long to come after" Murtagh explained and Eragon nodded.

"Summon half of the troops, but remember to keep the main happenings of the battle a secret. When we get to the fortress we will draw out as many of the enemies as possible without it taking Galbatorix attention away from Murtagh. Thorn will be right outside the fortress, seemingly on their side. When we get the chance, you who shall try to sneak in do that. Thorn keeps his communication to Murtagh, Eragon and Saphira." Bolrak said in his little speech to the little crowd containing Arya and Auntyrclaug, Eragon and Saphira, Roran, Murtagh and Thorn and some random soldiers that would be a part of the group entering the fortress.

"May everyone be granted luck" Bolrak said his and went off. Murtagh took a deep breath and went over to Thorn.

_Do you think we can do this? What if I don't manage to keep Galbatorix' attention? _Murtagh closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Thorn's long neck.

_It will be okay. I will be right outside and if something goes wrong then to hell with the plan_ Thorn comforted his rider.

"Thank you" Murtagh opened his eyes and looked at Eragon.

"Do not thank anyone before it's over" Murtagh muttered sad. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at his brother again.

"We can do this. We will do this. Be careful, brother" Eragon winked and turned to walk. It was the first time Eragon had actually called him his brother.

"Careful? We wont get long with that" Murtagh climbed up on Thorn.

_Ready?_ the red dragon pushed off the ground and flew away.


	4. Busted

**A new short chapter! But now the action starts! hehe. Common people! Is anybody reading this at all? Is it really that bad:( I need comments to know if you like it! lol. Just no flaming please! Hehehe. Anyway I hope you like it!****

* * *

**

**4.**

About thirty minutes after Murtaghs departing it was Eragon, Saphira, Arya and Auntyrclaugs time to go. They left the camp with Roran behind Eragon.

_Can you still communicate with Thorn, Saphira? _Eragon wondered and waited patiently for an answer.

_I lost contact with him some while ago, but we seem to be getting closer _Saphira explained.

_Murtagh is inside now. Are you far away? _Now Thorns voice showed up Eragon's mind unexpectedly. Saphira answered.

_I can see the fortress in the far distant now. The others is hanging a bit after. _

_Try to slow down, little one _Thorn told his rider. The red dragon was standing on top of Galbatorix fortress so he could watch things happen in the far distant.

_I just asked a soldier where the King is, but he didn't answer. I can't find him anywhere. I got a bad feeling about this, Thorn _Murtagh explained to his dragon. The young dragon rider walked slowly through the halls, but all he met on was soldiers that would not help him.

_Hurry, Eragon _Murtagh muttered just as he heard steps behind him. He spun around and who else stood there then the King.

"Where have you been?" Galbatorix asked with a calm voice, but Murtagh could see the King holding back something.

"I... I have been out with Thorn... To find Eragon" Murtagh felt a lump building in his throat.

"Oh really? And...?" The King narrowed his eyes and came closer. Soon he was almost standing over the young man.

"He is not far away, my lord. In fact there is troops coming this way..." Murtagh cursed himself. There was no way Galbatorix would buy this. Silence.

"Hmm... for some reasons I do not believe you. But it is no hard work to find out if you lie..." Galbatorix words made Murtagh freeze. He had forgotten about that! Galbatorix could read his mind whenever he wanted to! He may have a strong wall to block his mind for others, but Galbatorix is way stronger then him.

_Thorn! He will find out! We forgot about the King's possibilities to force himself into other's minds!_ Murtagh didn't need to explain more then that. His words made Thorn roar in anger when he realized what they had forgotten.

_Be strong my friend_. I will tell the others.

Saphira roared with fear too when Thorns news reached them. They were so close to the fortress now. Eragon felt his heart stop when he also realized what danger they had ended up in now.

"What's going on!?" Roran screamed. Eragon watched as the fortress came closer.

"Murtagh! We forgot Galbatorix powers to reach into peoples minds! We have to get into the fortress before everything goes completely wrong!" Arya answered Rorans question.

"We have to tell the others to hurry!" Eragon looked down at the troops under them. Arya offered to bring the news to them and the green dragon soon headed for the ground.

_Hold on_ Saphira warned and put up the speed remarkably.

Murtagh wheezed angry.

"You lied to me did you not!" Galbatorix was actually having trouble with breaking through Murtaghs mind this time, but he was no fool. Something was going on and he was to know what. It didn't take long before the King was finished with his lurking around in Murtaghs thoughts and the rider fell to the ground.

"So you have broken your oath? And rebuild a new one with your brother? You forgot about this didn't you!" Galbatorix screamed some words that sent Murtagh into flashing pain.

"Soldiers! Get out and fight! The final battle is about to begin! Do not let anyone in!" the King sent Murtagh hard to the ground again.

_Hold on, dear one_ Thorn could feel how his heart was breaking within himself. Galbatorixs' order to not let anyone in was given just too late for Arya, Roran and Eragon had entered the fortress from above. Murtagh pressed his eyes tightly shut as he tried to crawl away from the king, but the pain was too much for him. Auntyrclaug and Thorn dived from the roof top as Eragons troops had reached the plains before Galbatorix fortress.

Eragon and Roran ran through the emptied corridors. Arya had departed from them to see if she could find some soldiers had stayed inside.

_Nooo! Eragon! You have to hurry! I cannot communicate with Murtagh any longer! _dread fell upon him at Thorns words. Eragon was focusing on his thoughts so much that he didn't even reach at once when two urgals headed for them further down the corridor.

"Eragon! Snap out of it!" Roran yelled and charged at the urgals. He lifted his sword and fought one of them for some seconds before defeating him, leaving himself with a little slash wound across his shoulder. Eragon threw his sword towards the last urgal and it dropped dead to the floor with the sword in it's throat.

"Wow" Roran remarked as his cousin pulled out his sword and continued his searching. Eragon stopped his cousin, offering to heal his wound, but Roran said i was nothing. But Eragon ignored him and said the healing words.

"Easy as that" Eragon smiled.


	5. New Rider, Old Rider

**Mountain112 **- Thank you! hehe the lenghts of the chapters will change though so sometimes it may be a longer chapter and then a short one )

**Masterarcher** - Thanks as usual my faithful reader! hehe. Here's another one for ya! Go post a new on yours! hehe

**KewlKid** - Yeah thanks to you too of course! lol. I hope this chapter doesn't turn out too bad ;)

As said, the lengths will variate on the chapters because I usually write the whole story in one and then chops it off into chapters ;)

Let me know what you think! No flaming )

* * *

**5.**

Saphira flew over the rooftops with fear gripping her. Auntyrclaug and Thorn attacked the enemy without their riders, while Bolrak lead his dwarfs towards a group of ra'zacs. Saphira kept contact with Eragon inside the fortress and tried to follow their path as well as she could from outside. If she really was needed she would try to break in somehow. Inside Eragon ran past the entrance of what seemed to be the main hall. Roran stopped him quietly and pointed to a figure lying motionless on the ground.

"Murtagh!" Eragon cried and ran out. Although he could not see Galbatorix anywhere, he knew he was close by. Roran swallowed nervously and followed his cousin with his sword lifted.

"Murtagh..." Eragon felt tears run from his eyes already as he dumped down next to the unmoving shape of his brother. Murtagh was lying on his back and his clothing was wet by blood in several places. Eragon grabbed Murtagh and shook him. The dark haired boy opened his eyes and smiled tiredly, but didn't say anything.

"Eragon..." Roran muttered and pointed at the throne on the other side of the hall. Galbatorix sat there without saying anything.

"What have you done?!" Eragon screamed and put his arm across Murtagh's chest and drew him closer. Galbatorix did not answer but watched as Saphira's rider tried to find the pulse on Murtagh's bloody neck only to find it beating really slow. Murtagh just stared aimlessly out in space.

"He got the punishment he deserved for betraying me" Galbatorix voice made chills run down their spines.

"Although, he is not dead yet, I have made too weak to fight me" the king stood up and walked towards them.

"You riders can be hard riddles to solve. First this young stranger betrays you, he kills the dwarf King and now you're here hoping that you two kids can save him..." Galbatorix snorted and shook his head and turned his back to them before vanishing into another room.

_Saphira! I need you! _Eragons' mind was a mix between a scream and sob. Saphira had problems finding out where they might be, but Eragon had suggested it had to be somewhere in the middle and at the highest level.

"He just left!" Roran said scared and knelt beside Murtagh. Eragon tapped Murtagh on his cheeks to see if he could get any response now, but his eyes made no sign of focusing. He then noticed a long cut on Murtaghs' face going from the left side of his nose to under his left ear.

"He must be plotting something. We have to get out" Roran whispered nervously and tried to help Eragon with Murtagh. Suddenly the fortress shook and pieces from the roof fell down around them.

"Saphira!" Eragon yelped and looked up. The fortress shook many times as the blue dragon smashed the roof with her tail.

"Ah another visitor is coming?" Galbatorix returned to the room and walked faster towards them. Roran screamed and jumped up with his sword in front of him.

"You touch none of them!" he growled. The roof finally gave after and Saphira broke through with a roar. She landed on the floor with a power that made Roran and Galbatorix lose their footings. Saphira was to attack Galbatorix, but Eragon yelled for her.

_Take Murtagh! He can't defend himself here _Eragon cried, but stopped every movement as Galbatorix stole his attention.

"Eragon!" Roran sobbed just as the King threw a long knife at the younger man. Eragon cried as his cousin fell to the floor with the knife implanted in his stomach.

"FLY! NOW!" Eragon screamed to Saphira. The female dragon didn't want to leave her rider here, but did as she was told when she caught sight of Arya entering the room with a few human soldiers. Saphira caught Murtagh with the claws on her front legs and shot back through the hole in the roof.

"Roran!" Eragon had made sure Saphira had left and ran over to his cousin. Not caring that Galbatorix was still there. Arya gasped at the sight of Roran and Eragon, but drew her sword when she saw Galbatorix. While Eragon dropped next to his cousin, Arya readied herself to charge at the King.

"Oh this plan did not really go too well, cousin" Roran muttered with a sarcastic voice. Eragon pulled out the knife and Roran hissed in pain.

"Cousin?" Galbatorix voice sounded surprised. Eragon resisted looking up as he tried to heal Rorans fatal wound with his powers.

"And I who thought Thorn's rider was the last remaining family member you got" the King's evil grin widened,

"soon it'll be only you, young rider." Galbatorix was thrown out of his little speech as Arya swung her sword at him. Galbatorix yelped in surprise as the sword ripped his arm open, but drew his own sword to fight the elf. Arya and Galbatorix's fight was powerful. Arya was slender and fair, but as the elf she was even the mighty king had competition. The human soliders who had come with Arya was now fighting urgals that had entered the hall. Arya stepped backwards trying to lead the King away from the hall.

* * *

Who lives? Who dies? XD


	6. Side by Side

**Masterarcher - **Nobody can write comments like you, sweetie! lol. Thank you so much ) Yeah don't you just love writing and reading something that hints to bond between those two? So happy you like my story :D Master, I actually like Arya! At least in the movie (and my story kinda bases on both book and movie. Characters more like they are in the movie) lol.

**Brix - **Haha your cookie comments are sweet ) Makes me laugh! Thank you for the cookie ;D

**KewlKid & Niham - **Thank to both of you ) I like cliffies ;D When I write them though haha

**Shopping - **Suspense huh? As said, I love cliffies ;D

**Oh and a question to you lovely readers! Do you have any pairing wishes? I usually don't write romance cause I don't really like it. But I kinda like Arya/Murtagh. Ohh and I love Thorn/Saphira! But I may be the only one ;D Any wishes? If you got Nasuada/Murtagh then forget it lol. I don't like that pairing :P I may not use any pairings at all. Just wondering ;) But the story is far from over. I've written 14 chapters so far and I'm not finished :P (Hope it doesn't get boring though)**

**A. Arya/Murtagh**

**B. Thorn/Saphira**

**C. Eragon/Arya**

**D. Eragon/Murtagh - laughs That won't happen anyway! I don't like slash ;) So you gotta look somewhere else then )**

**E. None!**

Well here's next chapter! Who lives? Who dies? Does anyone live? Mowhahaha... uhm yeah you'll find out here... at least for now sniggers

* * *

**6.**

Saphira heard her rider screaming for his cousin in her mind. Over and over. Suddenly she heard a darker growl from another dragon. It was darker then Thorn and Auntyrclaug and she understood quickly that it was Shruikan, Galbatorix' dragon.

_Thorn! Come back to the fortress. Your rider needs you! _Saphira told the red dragon on the battlefield as she landed on a part of the roof that was not broken. The blue dragon carefully laid Murtagh down and bowed her head down to him.

_You have to focus young rider _she urged, nudging her dark haired companion. His eyes shut now.

_Murtagh! _Thorn landed hard on the roof beside Saphira and fear gripped him. He saw how a small trail of blood had followed Saphira up from the hole and ended by his rider.

_What have he done to him! _Thron growled angry as he nudged his rider too.

_Thorn, how is the battle going? _Saphira asked the red dragon.

_It went well for us a while before Shruikan came._ Thorn told what he knew and Saphira thought of this.

_I am so sorry, but I have to get back down to Eragon _Saphira explained and flew down through the hole in the roof again.

_Ouch... _Thorn stopped nudging Murtagh when he finally received words to his mind.

_Murtagh! Finally! I began wondering if you had turned mute _Thorn jumped a little on the roof like a cheerfull little hatchling before he laid down beside his rider, sneaking his tail around the boy. Slowly he tried to enter Murtaghs mind so he could share some of his pain and bring some of his strength back. Around and beneath them the screams of agony from men erupted through the air.

_Eragon!_ Saphira landed more quiet this time. Humans were fighting urgals right outside the door, keeping the enemy outside. Arya and Galbatorix had vanished somewhere else and Eragon was left with Roran in his arms.

"Stop Eragon" Roran sobbed, but Eragon did not want to stop the healing. Although he knew it would not help what he did. The knife had wounded his cousin too severe. More minutes passed before he stopped, tears rolling quietly down his cheeks.

"Eragon, you can't save everyone" Roran said with a weak smile.

"You're the only family I may have left!" Eragon said louder. His thoughts reminded him of Murtagh again and made it even harder. He was losing the only two left of his own blood.

"Take care, Eragon. You'll be fine" Roran whispered before he stopped moving.

"Saphira!" Eragon cried out loud and the dragon hurried over to him. The room was big enough for Saphira to move around without problems.

_I am so sorry, little one. Roran is more then a great loss, but we cannot stay here_ Saphira muzzled Eragons back.

_I know_ Eragon let the tears run freely as he tried to lift Roran, but he only fell back to the ground.

_Let me take him to a safe spot till the fight is over_ Saphira offered. Eragon nodded silently and as he was to seat himself on Saphira another dragon came through the hole.

-----

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

- Within Temptation "Our Farewell"

-----

_Look, Eragon _Saphira moved a little out of the way as Thorn landed beside them.

"Murtagh!" Eragons eyes widened as his brother slid off Thorns saddle.

"Auntyr could need some help out there" Murtagh told them. Eragon looked at Saphira, wondering what they should do now.

_Go with Murtagh. I will take Roran with me_ she lifted Roran like she had with Murtagh and vanished yet again. Murtagh lowered his eyes as he understood what had happened. Eragon dried his tears away and hurried over to the red dragon and it's rider. Murtagh was taken aback as Eragon hugged him tightly.

"It is time to end this! Galbatorix killed Roran and I will not let him hurt Arya too!" he said as he pulled away again and it was then he noticed that Murtagh was still way too weak to fight. They stood in silence listening to the sounds around them. The fighting inside the fortress had quiet down except some swords crossing on the level under them.

"Go with Thorn. You can't fight now" Eragon pulled Murtagh back towards his dragon.

"I have to Eragon. I'm not going to let you fight this beast of a king alone" Murtagh smiled wearily.

_Go Thorn. Find out whats going on outside_ Murtagh stroke his dragon across the neck before he flew away.

"Let's go" Eragon and Murtagh hurried as best as they could out of the hall to find their enemy.

_Where is Arya? Can you see her? _Eragon asked Saphira who was now back on the battlefield.

_She is on the battlefield, but there is no Galbatorix there_ the dragon told him.

"Where is Galbatorix then?" Eragon had told Murtagh what had been said. They stopped and listened to their surroundings again. Both of them were shaking with fear now. None of them would be capable to fight the King alone.

"We have to get out of here" Murtagh muttered. Eragon nodded and they continued down the corridors. Eragon held a firm grip around Murtagh's upper arm all the time.

"Are you leaving allready?" Galbatorix appeared on the top of a stair case and looked down at them.

"Run!" Eragon and Murtagh swallowed the tiredness and pain and flew down the corridors when they both crushed to the ground as they stumbled over something. Eragon wrinkled his nose in disgust as he saw that it was dead soldiers from their side.

"Care to join them?" an urgal sneered at them from behind and jumped at them. Murtagh rolled to the side, but the urgal crushed Eragon to the ground. Murtagh got his feet under him and swayed for a moment. The urgal lifted his fist and beat the young rider two times in the face, before the monster suddenly rolled to the side. Headless.

"Get off my brother, beastie!" Murtagh grinned down at Eragon with a random sword in his hand.

"Thanks! You took your time" Eragon took hold of Murtagh's hand and was pulled up.

"You're okay?" Murtagh pointed at the bloody nose. Eragon just waved his brother's hand away when new shouts came closer to them.

"Ah brilliant!" Eragon took the sword from Murtagh and walked to meet the King's human soldiers. Eragon lifted the sword and stabbed and slashed two of them in one sweep. Six more followed up when the first one suddenly screamed out in pain as a spear shot through him.

"Looking for us?" Murtagh appeared up beside Eragon, completely calm and a satisfied smile on his face. At the sight of both the dragon riders the soldiers stiffened and then turned and ran off.

"Nice throw" Eragon patted Murtagh on the shoulder,

"I've missed fighting by your side, brother" he continued and Murtagh agreed. They turned around and continued down the corridor in a steady pace.

* * *

Longer chapter this time right? ;) As you can see the lyric I used is Our Farewell by Within Temptation )

And not any cliffie now right? ;)


	7. Fatal Fight

**Electric-monk - **Snorts Arya/Galbatorix? lol. Well that wont be possible here hehe. You'll understand what I mean at the end of the chapter ;)

**Brix - **B & C Goes to check who that was again Ah yeah the dragons are cute. But Arya and Eragon! Why nobody Arya/Murtagh?? lol. Thanks again for the cookie :P

**Anonymous - **Aha people like the dragon love huh? And C too... Hmmm hehe

**Shopping - **Well I guess you're right about the cliffie, but it ain't that big right? What about the one on this one:P

**Given-inside - **Nice and gorey. lol. Well someone has to die XD

**Masterarcher - **Yey! I thought you had gotten tired of my story! lol. Thanks for your comment as usual )

Result of the pairings didn't really surprise me lol. Some wanted Eragon/Arya and Saphira/Thorn. I like the whole dragon love though ;D

This chapter is what I guess may be the **highlight of the story**! Where the whole battle is reaching the **top point** :D And you get some **dragon fighting**! Oh yeah. Pretty gorey too :P

* * *

**7.**

The corridor ended by a balcony, so they ran to the railing and looked down.

"We are still too far from the ground" Murtagh cursed and saw urgals under them still fighting men, dwarfs and elves. It was many slain from both sides.

"There is at least ten meters down" Eragon mumbled.

_Saphira! We are on a balcony! Come! _Eragon wondered why Galbatorix hadn't come to them yet.

"Oh no..." Eragon turned to watch the battlefield when Murtagh had muttered the words. On the far end of the field they could spot Auntyrclaug on the ground with Arya close by. Saphira came flying down from the sky and came as close as she could so she could get hold of the two riders with her front legs.

"Get to Arya!" Eragon screamed and Saphira flied them swiftly over there, dodging arrows from the enemy.

_Auntyr! Get back into the air!_ Arya cried as she fought some of the remaining urgals. Auntyrclaug had received some bad looking wounds, but he refused to leave his rider behind. Saphira dropped Eragon and Murtagh to the ground when she was low enough.

_Auntyr don't be a fool! You're hurt! Come with me! _Saphira urged her fellow dragon and soon they flew away to a part of the field that was only filled with dead bodies now.

"Eragon please help him! Auntyr wounds is not that severe, but he needs help" Arya begged as Eragon came to her,

"I stay here and fight with Murtagh." Eragon looked uncertain at Murtagh before he nodded and ran over the field, jumping over the dead bodies.

_Saphira help me_ Eragon and Saphira stood on either side of Auntyrclaug as Eragon put his hands to the biggest wound on the green dragon's neck.

Arya and Murtagh stood side by side before both of them joined the dwarfs and elves in the battle. Za'roc had been taken from him, so Murtagh grabbed a sword from a dead soldier and used it in a way his enemy had no chance. Arya was swift and it looked more like she was dancing around her enemy then fighting. One second she was in front of an urgal and the next behind, the blade of her sword sticking through the beast's stomach. Some of the enemies didn't even attack Murtagh at the start because they thought he was on their side. But when they saw their friends being slaughtered by the well trained dragon rider, they were not late to seek revenge. The enemy was still many and Murtagh's wounds began slowing him down again. A painful whimper escaped his lips as pain flashed up through the scar on his back again. It was over as soon as it came this time too. He turned to look for Eragon when he was thrown to earth, gasping for air. Blood poured from a new critical cut on his neck. The beast that had attacked him was about to strike again when Arya threw one of her elven daggers at it.

_Thorn where are you? _Murtagh held a hand to his wound when he called for his dragon just as a loud growl shook the ground. Soon Shruikan came into sight with no other but Galbatorix on his back. The few remaining urgals crept back into the fortress as their King entered the war zone. The huge, dark dragon dived towards the ground and killed many elves in their troops in one dive.

_Murtagh, I'll come to you. We will fight this man together _Thorn finally came down to them.

"We will all fight together" Eragon said from his place on Saphiras' back. Arya turned to see Auntyr coming to her. The three riders climbed their dragons, ready to fight the king.

Saphira was the first to kick off from the ground and headed straight for Shruikan.

"This is for Roran" Eragon whispered to himself as Saphira growled, showing all her white fangs. The remaining soldiers on the ground watched in awe at the three dragons. Saphira collided with Shruikan and dug her fangs into the other dragon's throat.

_I am sorry for this, but it's the best thing _Saphira sent her thoughts to Shruikan as the dark dragon cried out in pain. Soon Auntyr joined in and snapped after Galbatorix, but this time it was the good ones to recieve a wound. Galbatorix dug his sword into Auntyrs leg and the green dragon tossed around in the air, making Arya lose her sword. Saphira had let go of Shruikan by the time Thorn came storming at them. Murtagh unshielded the sword.

_Fly past Auntyr! _Murtagh told his dragon. The young man kept his eye contact with the elf as he sent his sword flying through the air before Arya caught it with her own hand. It all happened so quickly. Eragon and Saphira watched in awe as Arya lifted the sword just as Auntyr rolled around in the air, but instead of attacking Galbatorix, they flew just past and handed Murtagh the sword back swiftly. Eragon who watched it all understood now what was happening. By making Galbatorix believe that Arya was attacking him, it would give Thorn and Murtagh the chance to surprise them.

Galbatorix was defeated a second later. Murtagh stuck the sword through the King's back and through the heart. People cheered on the ground. Saphira set her mind to it and knew she had to make an end to Shruikans suffering. With the black dragon's attention in distress the blue dragon shot through the air and headed for Shruikan again. But then the dark dragon changed unexpectedly it's course and headed toward Thorn and Murtagh. Eragon felt his mind scream as Shruikans claws dug into the red dragon before it headed for Aunty and Arya.

_Saphira!!_ he didn't know why he screamed his dragon's name, but as Murtagh's dragon crashed into the ground below, the blue one finally dug her fangs into Shruikans neck again. This time it would be the end for Shruikan. But by the time Saphira reached the dark dragon, it had wounded Auntyrclaug too with a fatal bite at the green dragon's throat. The dark dragon flew away, but ended his days just on the other side of the field.

* * *

So what'ya think? D 


	8. Torn in the Middle

**electric-monk - **Hehe. Wow. hehe :P

**crazy harry potter fan - **I guess we'll see that now P

**Given-inside - **Oh you pokey nose! lol. I answer your question here as well. In my story I made it possible for Shruikan to live although Galby's dead because he's not Galbatorix' real dragon. That way they're maybe not as attached to each others. And how come Shruikan be so quick to attack both Thorn and Antyr? Well Saphira can be so far away that he has just time to do that ) hehe. I never really wrote where exactly Saphira was did I? hehe.

**Masterarcher - **Exactly how do you know I killed Auntyr? lol. Uhm anyway just read and you'll find out how things going )

**Ingu -** Oh! A! Go you! lol. And thanks for the comments! I know I'm evil But not as evil as I could have been ;D I first wrote a different version of this part and next chapter, but I decided to change it because... I can't say more because that may spoil stuff :P

**  
Not a very long chapter today. As you see it variate a lot! heh. **

**The text I'm using is "I Need You" by LeAnn Rimes and I thought it just fitted very well for Thorn and Murtagh here! Maybe even Eragon and Murtagh too. But not as "love love", but brotherly love! ) I just love those two. Don't you? 3**

**Beware some parts can be a bit "cheesy". Just ignore it lol

* * *

**

**8.**

Murtagh felt everything draining from him as he hit the ground. He rolled around before he laid still, hearing and feeling how Thorn suffered a crushing landing.

_Thorn! _Murtagh cried as he forced himself to his knees. Thorn was lying close by, staring at him with painful eyes. Eragon jumped off Saphira's back before she even landed and rushed towards his brother. He cried openly. Murtagh was lying on Thorn's huge head and Eragon could see blood dripping from his brother again.

_Please hold on, Thorn! Are you badly wounded?_ Murtagh gasped with pain as he dug his face into his red dragon's face. The pain came from too much now. Not only the wounds he had received by Galbatorix earlier, but also those he had received now and by the dragon's pain he shared with him. He didn't care, he was not even aware that he himself was severely wounded now.

_My dear rider. Calm down I'll be fine _Thorn lifted his front leg tiredly and caught Murtagh in it.

_You should be more worried about yourself. Let me give you enough life strengths from me to save you _Thorn held his rider tight to him. Arya was on the ground beside Auntyr who also laid on the ground not far from Thorn. Eragon stood in between with Saphira, completely lost of what to do. He watched Thorn and it looked like he was more alive then Auntyr, so he tore himself lose from the sight and ran over to Arya.

"Curse you Galbatorix" Arya cried while holding onto her dragon like Murtagh did. Eragon was about to offer his help to heal Auntyr as well as he could, but other elves beat him at it.

_What's happening? _Eragon asking confused.

_Eragon, help Murtagh. He's not going to make it unless you help him._

* * *

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you _

You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'cause you've brought me too far

- LeAnn Rimes "I Need You"

* * *

Eragon ran over to the fallen red dragon.

"Murtagh..." his voice was barely a whisper as he knelt in front of Thorn, facing both of them. Murtagh pressed his eyes together, but tears leaked from them rapidly anyway. The only sounds escaping him was sobs that came from deep inside him. Eragon stroke Thorn over the nose and laid a hand on Murtagh's neck under the dark hair.

_Eragon _Thorn directed his thoughts to Saphiras' rider,

_You have to help him. He wont listen to me. He's more severely wounded then me _Thorns words made Eragon cry. He didn't even want to think of losing Murtagh too. He made a tiny nod and looked at Murtagh again.

"Murtagh" his voice was as unsteady as it could get

"You have to listen to him. Let go. Let me heal you..." Eragons voice trailed off. Murtagh opened his eyes and shared eye contact with his friend. Eragon had never seen so much pain in a persons eye before as he saw in Murtagh. All the time he had hold his hand on Murtagh to comfort him, and he kept holding onto him as if he lost the grip he would lose him.

"Maybe it would be the best to let me die" Murtagh said through clenched teeth.

"I have done things to the people of Alageasia that will not be forgiven by everyone" Murtagh closed his eyes again. He was losing consciousness now and he knew it.

_I love you Thorn _Murtagh held onto his dragon so tight now that Eragon thought he died when he went limp.

_We have to do this now _Thorn told Eragon, but was watching and feeling how his rider was just lying unmoving over his long nose. Eragon nodded through the tears. The red dragon hummed sadly and tried to let some of his strength flow through him and over to Murtagh.

_Eragon,_ the young dragon rider looked up as an upset Saphira came running over to them,

_Auntyr is dead_ she cried through their minds. It struck Eragon like a punch in the chest and he closed his eyes and a sob escaped his lips.

_What about Arya? How is she?_ Eragon turned to see if he could see her and saw the shaking form of the slender elf lying across the green dragon's long neck. The others elves stood around her, trying to comfort her, but to no use. They hadn't managed to save him...

* * *

I am getting SO sick of posting here somtimes! Not because of you, but when I upload the files it messes up alot of the stuff I've done to seperate the story from the things I'm telling you! Hmpf 

I hope you're not getting tired of the story! I have finished chapter 15 and beings on 16 soon. I just can't end it like a snap with my finger! Besides it's fun writing this one I hope it's just as fun for you to read! And this wasn't a steep cliffie right?


	9. Dead Count

**electric-monk - **Awww do I have to? hehe. Hehe Enjoy )

**Blue eyed chica- **Thanks )

**Given-inside - **I guess you do find out something more in this chapter :D

**Masterarcher - **I wonder who your favorite characters is... NOT... lol. Thanks again missy ) You know I'm still waiting for something new from you! poke

**Ingu -** Yeah nice time to have an A/M fic now huh? Hehehe. Well I don't think it'll be any much romance in this story. I may write some Arya/Murtagh later though. We'll see! Thanks )

**Hmmm and I said the previous chapter was short? Well this is shorter. hehe. I've been sick for some days now so I didn't post yesterday as you maybe noticed :P **

**KEEP HOLDING ON on radio!!! Turns up volume ALOT (Man I love this song!)**

**Btw, I came in on the photo/film school I wanted! Just so ya know. lol. WIIIII! D Love you guys! XD

* * *

**

**  
9.**

Eragon drew his eyes away from the horrible sight, only to meet another that was not much better. Thorn looked at him with his huge, red eyes. Eragon moved his hand to Murtagh's face and shuddered as he stroke his cheek.

_He's so cold_ Eragon stood up and pulled Murtagh out of Thorn's grasp.

_I did what I could. Please hurry!_ Thorn shifted and tried to stand up. He growled in pain, but didn't stop moving before he faced his rider and Eragon.

_Saphira, help me_ Eragon laid his brother on the dirty ground. It wasn't before then he noticed what must be the most severe wound. Blood ran freely from the cut on the side of his neck, starting just by the pulse and ran down along the neck and ended at the right shoulder.

_It's too late_ Thorn growled again when he got a more clear look of Murtagh's features. He was as limp as a boned fish and his skin was as white as snow, standing out even more under the almost black hair. Eragon put his hand over the cut on Murtagh's throat and uttered the healing words, dragging the words up his throat. Ø

"Wasie heill!" blue light shone from the ØGedway Ignasia sign in his palm. He drew a deep breath when he finished. He was stronger now then the first time he used magic, but he was already dead tired. Carefully Eragon checked for other wounds that needed healing. He found out that at least two ribs was broken, but most of the wounds was cuts that he couldn't heal now.

_Let us heal you too, Thorn_ Eragon shivered of tiredness, but pulled himself up on his feet and walked over to the red dragon. Thorn laid down again and showed him where the wound was. Shruikans claws had dug into the red dragon's chest just beside the heart.

_You were lucky_ Eragon as he finished his healing.

When Eragon stood again, the sun was slowly rising in the horizon. Bringing them a red morning. The last urgals had been captured or killed by soldiers who had entered the fortress. The body of Galbatorix was removed by some elves. Eragon knew no more of what happened to the king's body. Other soldiers was now trying to find survivors on the battlefield while some elves and dwarfs kept their stand around Auntyr's body.

"We have to get back to the camp. Where have you left Roran" Eragon took a deep breath and looked at Saphira.

_I carried him to a safe little spot inside the forest. Bolrak the dwarf was there too and said he would be sure nothing would disturb your cousin_ the blue dragon informed. Arya was taken care of the other elves, but still refused to leave Auntyr's side. Eragon turned back to the red dragon and his brother. Slowly he knelt by Murtagh again. He was still pale, making the scar on his face stand out. Eragon laid a hand on Murtaghs cold brow.

"Hold on now, brother" Eragon whispered and lifted him up and carried him over to Saphira.

_I'll take Murtagh with me on Saphira so you can fly free_ Eragon told Thorn. Saphira shot up from the sky and headed to the secret spot in the forest. The clearing in the forest Saphira had told about was little, but both her and Thorn could land side by side.

"Eragon! Saphira! How glad I am to see you both!" Bolrak stood up from where he sat and walked over to the dragons.

"How many death do you have here?" Eragon asked as he scanned the little area.

"Nineteen, counting in your cousin..." Bolrak answered with a low voice and bowed his head automatically in respect,

"Is he...?" the dwarf looked at the unmoving form of Murtagh that laid infront of Eragon.

"No, he's still alive, but hardly" Eragon hurried and dried away a new tear running down his face.

"The war is over, but we have paid dearly for it. Auntyrclaug is dead and so many good men" Eragon's tidings brought sorrow to Bolrak too. They talked a little more, before Thorn offered to carry Roran's body with him.

"What about you?" Eragon asked Bolrak when Saphira was about to hit the sky again.

"Oh I stay here. The survivors know I am here" the dwarf told and the dragons left again.

* * *

There! What do ya think?


	10. The Day After

**Masterarcher - **You wonder what happens next? No more waiting then hehe

**given-inside - **Another hot one? lol!

**blue eyed chica -** Thank you. Thank you very much elvis voice

**alastriona -** Did I write the name right? hehe. Anyway... Lol thanks for long comment! ) Hot damn slaps myself Yeah I know I gotta improve that type of sentences. And damn commas! What they're good for anyway! hehe. No, not a serious question. hehe. But yeah I gotta agree with you about stories with just dialoges. They can be good, but I always preferred stories that has more thoughts and descriptions in it )

**Ingu -** I didn't? Oh my bad snigger Thanks anyway:D

**electric monk -** Hey ya! Yeah I feel really bad now. I actually liked Auntyrclaug myself :( Something's wrong then haha. Anyway, I am writing another one shot story now where I have Auntyr in it too, but that story is probably not of your liking hehe. If I'm not mistaken about something...

**alsdssg** - Dude that's many comments! I love comments! haha thank you! Wow someone actually like the Arya/Murtagh too? Yey! I didn't noticed before the other day, but you write that black and white story... or did I just killed the title? hehe. Anyway I love your Arya/Murty parts there. Am writing one myself now, but man I'm not satisfied with it. I wont be. It sounded better in my head and it's all gooey. haha. Thanks for the comments )

**I just realized something... I have never even mentioned Orik the dwarf have I? Hmm... lol. I even like that dwarf a little. I have a reason though. Honestly I'm still reading Eldest (nearing the end now... I think... it doesn't seem to have one actually) and I just forgotten about him. But now Bolrak is the main dwarf. No point in dragging in Orik now. Other characters in the book will be pulled a bit into this story now though. But not much. I just need some elves in this chapter for something that happens in a later chapter (Hush Master! lol)**

**Ahhhhh! Chapter 10! lol**

* * *

**10.**

"Thorn?" Eragon looked up as a small whisper escaped from Murtaghs' lips. He sat beside his brother back at the camp. Eragon laid a warm hand on Murtagh's forehead. He sat like that while looking around him. They laid under open sky and the sun had set twice since they got back.

_How is he?_ Saphiras' soft voice spoke up as she laid down beside Murtagh and Eragon.

"He's still unconscious, but he whispered Thorns name just some seconds ago" Eragon looked at his dragon. The red dragon never left his rider's side. Eragon and the dragons watched how survivors from the war slowly returned to the camp. There were also horses dragging carriages with bodies of soldiers that had lost their lives. One day Bolrak returned on a chubby little pony and to Eragons surprise, the elves Vanir and his master Oromis made their appearence too. Both on horses. Eragon could see most things going on from their camp, which was a little separated from the rest. Arya had still not returned to her place near by.

"The loss is, as you said great" Bolrak mumbled as he came to them.

"Any news on Arya?" Eragon stroke the chubby pony on the mule.

"The elves will take care of the green dragon and give him an honorable funeral" Bolrak told before he left for his own camp.

Eragon then looked at Oromis and Vanir.

"You're going to explain that?" the rider of the golden dragon asked while nodding towards Murtagh. Eragon nodded quietly and explained in every detail of what had happened since they had _kidnapped_ Murtagh. Soon their conversation went over to other things.

"I didn't know any of you were here. And where is Glaedr?" Eragon looked over at Saphira who also seemed curious.

"He is in Ellesmera. That old dragon. I don't think any of us will live much longer now" Oromis smiled sadly. Eragon knew that their sickness had been bothering them for too long now.  
"Well we better be going. I hope to see you at the celebration of winning the war" Vanir told before the elves vanished again.

-----

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I'll watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this is not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell._

- Within Temptation "Our Farewell"

-----

Another day and some hours passed before Murtagh finally opened his eyes. This time the sky was light blue and the sun was shining. Sobs escaped his lips and tears rolled down his face.

_Eragon! Murtagh is awake!_ Saphira was lying beside Murtagh with Thorn, but the young rider hadn't noticed any of them. The dark haired rider pressed his eyes shut and gasped for air as pain overwhelmed him.

_Calm down, Murtagh. Please,_ Thorn lowered his head down to his rider, but he wasn't paid any heed. Then they heard the sound of running feet coming closer. All of a sudden Eragon dropped down beside Murtagh, taking hold of each side of his face. The blond rider calmed Murtaghs' breathing down and soon enough he opened his eyes.

"There you go" Eragon smiled and sat back.

Everything was much better by the time the evening had come. Murtagh laid on his back watching the sky quietly. His strengths slowly came back to him, but it scared Eragon that he healed so slowly. He hardly said anything before now.

"Roran..." Murtagh suddenly said and looked at Eragon,

"Have you...?". Eragon looked down at his hands. He knew what Murtagh asked him.

"No, not yet. I want to bury him beside Brom" Eragon smiled tiredly,

"I just wanted to wait till you got better." Murtagh hoisted himself up to a sitting position and looked at Eragon.

"Where is Arya?" he looked around, but could not see anything to the elf.

"Shruikan killed Auntyr. I haven't seen her since that day on the field" Eragons words made Murtagh close his eyes and fall back, but Thorn took hold of him.

"I can only imagine what she feels now" he took hold of Thorns' huge clawed front foot and held it tight. Eragon just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Short chapter again. hehe. Oh well XD I seem to have quite a few of them lately :P Hope you like it, it's not a very interesting one, but... heh 


	11. Lovesick

**Blue eyed chica - **AW I? What's that? lol

**Asldssg -** Thanks )

**Masterarcher -** Lol did ya see some dragon fluff? Where? Did I miss something? Uhm anyway:

**In this chapter you do get the start of something cute ;D**

**Oh yeah and I made a drawing for this one! And since it's not possible to post links here damn it! I'll guide you to where you can find it, because I really hope you wanna see it! It shows Saphira and Thorn lying on the ground (supposed to be Saphira flirting with Thorn, but I'm not an artist and this is just a amateur drawing haha). Anyway go to deviantart and search of Saphira Thorn Eragon Murtagh (all in one) some drawings shows up. One of them shall be mine, both dragon looking the same way and by Little Lonnie (me). lol. Hope you will check it out )**

**Three coments on the previous chapter! OMG _-sniffle- _Suddenly almost everyone is gone? Stopped reading?_ -cry-_ Anyway I hope you come back :(

* * *

**

**11.**

-----

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_before it's too late,_

_this could all dissapear_

_before the doors close_

_and it comes to an end_

_with you by my side _

_I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

- Avril Lavigne "Keep Holding On"

-----

Eragon stood still in front of the new stone grave on Helgrind. Brom laid in his crystal covered grave, not looking a day older then when they left him. Just like Saphira had told him.

"Damn it Roran. You were not supposed to die! You were supposed to marry Katrina and start your own family" Eragon mumbled as silent tears rolled down his slightly red cheeks. His gaze switched between Brom's grave and all the stones on his cousin's grave.

_I am so sorry for not being able to make the same result out of Roran's grave as with Broms, _Saphira sounded almost ashamed, but Eragon kept telling her that it was okay. The wind was soft in the setting sun and the view from the top was absolutely amazing. In the distant Eragon heard wings in the air and soon enough the beautiful red dragon landed close by with Murtagh on his back. Slightly hunched forward in the saddle. Eragon jogged over to them and helped Murtagh down. Something kept the red dragon rider as weak as before.

"It's a long time since last I was here" Murtagh smiled sadly and looked at Brom's grave,

"And he hasn't aged a day" he commented on Brom before he eyed the rocky grave beside.

"How are you?" Eragon had to force his eyes from the sad setting in front of him. He had to admit that it made him sad that Roran couldn't get the same type of grave as Brom, but he was not even thinking of blaming Saphira for something like that.

"Eragon you have to stop worrying about me. It is my turn to ask you that question. You have had a great loss" Murtagh said with a serious tone. Eragon didn't answer, but just looked down at his feet with new tears forming in his eyes. Murtagh laid a supporting hand on his shoulder and they stood quietly for a long time.

"Uhm, Eragon" Murtaghs' voice made Eragon look up at him.

"Thorn has a little gift for you..." the dark haired boy turned and smiled at Thorn.

_I sure hope he liked red,_ the red dragon winked and stretched his long neck towards Rorans' grave and breathed out what looked like red wind.

_I'm not the only one with surprises, little one,_ Saphira walked behind Eragon and Murtagh as Roran's grave transformed the same way as Brom's had done when Saphira did it. Only now, when Thorn was finished, the grave was shining with a light red color. Even more tears formed in Eragons eyes, but also a smile appeared on his face.

"Now Roran wont forget how beautiful the land of Alagaesia is" Murtagh smiled friendly, indicating to their surroundings. Eragon was speechless. His eyes moving from the red grave to the dragon.

"Wow... what can I say..." Eragon stepped towards Thorn and the red dragon lowered his head.

_Oh nothing. That was the least thing I could do,_ Thorn hummed satisfied as Eragon rubbed the dragon's big snout.

_And by the way. It was Murtagh's idea. Or at least he wondered if it was something I could do to make the grave look a little prettier,_ Thorn nudged Eragon.

"I owe you so much that I can't even count on two hands how much it is. So we thought this could be one way to show our thankfulness for starters. And let's just face it brother. You're no architecture" Murtagh looked both happy and sad at the same time. Eragon walked over to him again. A grin growing on his face as he grabbed Murtagh's shoulders.

"You sure are one of a kind" Eragon almost laughed and locked his arms around the dark haired rider.

"Thanks to you I have a brother! And I still have someone of my own blood with me" Eragon smiled and hugged Murtagh tighter, making him laugh in the embrace.

"Well technically it's not thanks to me that we're brothers, but... let's not go deeper into that..." Murtagh heard some kind of snorting sound from Eragon,

"And you call me one of a kind?" Murtagh laughed and this time he returned the hug.

_Oh how cute they are,_ it slipped out of Thorn's thoughts and he quickly tried to make a very manly move and lifted his head high.

_Well you're not too bad yourself, Hot stuff,_ Saphira walked around Thorn with a loving look in her eyes.

"Uhm... Eragon! Your dragon is hitting on mine!" Murtagh poked his brother on the shoulder. Eragon let go of Murtagh, finally letting his older brother breath normal again.

"Saphira! First Glaedr and now Thorn?" Eragon shook his head, smiling.

"And you call Thorn lovesick?" Murtagh smiled strangely and lifted an eyebrow.

"I didn't know dragons could be..." Eragon bit his lips as Saphira sent him a warning look.

"Tramps?" Murtagh laughed and looked at their dragons. Thorn stood stiff as a rock while Saphira continued rubbing her head at his neck. But he clearly enjoyed it.

_Well who can blame me?_ the sapphire dragon growled happily. Thorn jumped into the air, close followed by Saphira.

* * *

Just a reminder: 

- Search for thorn saphira murtagh eragon on deviantart (by me: Little Lonnie)

- Dragons lying beside each other facing left )

Hope you like the chapter and comment )


	12. Dragon Dance

**Blue eyed chica - **What's not sending?

**Alsdssg -** Yeah don't you think? lol

**Masterarcher -** If everyone was on vacation last time then they still are :( Common people lol

**electric-monk - **Sweet with comment from you again

**Btw I have rewritten the summary of the story. hehe. Of course it's the same, but just make sure that you understand that the fight at the last battle was not the main plot here. It's the friendship and brotherhood between Eragon and Murtagh. Incase that's why people vanish and finds it boring. hehe.

* * *

**

**12.**

Eragon and Murtagh watched how Thorn and Saphira flew through the air together.  
"Can dragons dance?" Murtagh held a hand over his brows as if to keep the sun from his eyes, although it had been setting in the horizon behind them.

"Of course they can" both the boys lowered their gaze at the new voice.  
"Arya!" Eragon gasped as the female elf came to join them. She smiled sadly.

"How are you?" Murtagh looked the elf up and down.

"Heartbroken" Arya wouldn't lie. And why would she? Auntyrclaug was gone and there was no other word to describe it.

The three companions talked for a while. The two brothers offering their support to their elven friend and the elf returned that. She walked over to the two beautiful crystal graves and kissed the tip of her fingers before she laid it on Roran's red rest place. She did the same thing to Brom and ended with some words in elvish.

"Shall we leave?" she looked at Eragon and Murtagh.

"How? The turtledoves flew off" Murtagh mumbled and waved his hand at the sky.

"Remember Tornac, Murtagh? Your horse? Well guess who is waiting for you at the bottom of the hill with my horse and Snowfire?" Arya smiled again.

Murtagh's face brightened at the spot and they hurried down again. Both Eragon and Arya had dry a tear away when Murtagh happily grabbed the grey horse's head and held him to his chest.

"I haven't seen you since the battle of Farthen Dur!" Murtagh grinned widely.

They rode through the night. For the first time in a long time they didn't need to fear an attack from urgals or others of Galbatorix's monsters. The sky was clear and stars shone brightly everywhere they looked. The mountains embraced the sky in the distant and they could hear music and laughter in a little village they passed.

"I never thought I would live to see this" Murtagh had a rare smile on his face. It felt good to see Alageasia's people finally having something to celebrate.

_Thorn!!_ the red dragon stopped in the middle of some kind of dancing with Saphira when his rider's voice bore through his mind.  
_What is it?_ Saphira flew beside the red dragon.

_Murtagh called for me! He seemed almost afraid and in pain!_ Thorn growled and shot through the sky and headed for where hoped his rider would be. Saphira communicated with Eragon and recieved a image of where they were. The two dragons came close to the ground and not far from a village, on a field, they found the three horses and riders.

_Thorn_ this time Murtaghs' voice was calmer.

_What's going on?!_ Saphira ran the last bit over the field and saw Eragon and Arya on the ground beside Murtagh. Thorns rider was lying on his stomach, his fingers digging into the grass while and his face was wet by tears.

_He just fell off the horse while screaming all of a sudden! _Eragon turned Murtagh over and took hold of his collar. The dark haired rider soon grabbed Eragon's arms too while biting his underlip so hard that it drew blood.

_It's the dark powers Galbatorix granted him,_ Thorn explained as he laid his snout beside his rider.

_I had forgotten all about this! Once The King died the powers he had given my rider would slowly kill him. You have to help him! _The dragon stared intense at the young rider.

_How?! What about you? _Eragon communicated with Thorn at the same time as he tried to calm Murtagh down.

_Galbatorix knew I would not live if Murtagh died, so he did nothing to me. But you have to take Murtaghs powers from him._

Eragon looked at Arya. He knew she heard what was being said.  
"I don't want dark powers!" Eragon cried out shocked.

"You want him dead then?" Arya nodded to Murtagh who was gasping for air now.

"Angela..." Murtagh breathed, still holding on tight to Eragon's wrists.

_She would know how to remove the dark powers from you. But if you don't take them from Murtagh It may be too late,_ Saphira looked at the two riders.

Eragon then nodded and looked back down at Murtagh. The dark haired rider released one of his hands from Eragon and placed it on his brother's temple while squeezing his eyes shut. Eragon did the same. He felt the hair on his arms rise when the feeling of something running through his body overwhelmed him. Before he knew it, everything turned clear again and he opened his eyes. Murtagh's arm dropped limply to the ground. Eragon had the weird feeling in him now. He could feel strange powers in his blood, but it wasn't compfortable. It was too much. He shook his head trying to focus again.

"Are you okay?" Arya asked, tilting her head to the side to catch Eragon's face. He just nodded before he looked down on his brother. Murtagh was white as snow and his eyes was closed. Eragon leaned forward too check his pulse.

* * *

Dururuuuu... not really a cliffe there maybe, but... hehe 


	13. Unhealing Scar

**MurtaghLuver - **OMG thanks! lol )

**Alsdssg -** Lol I know I got some potential Arya/Murtagh there. We'll see ;D

**Niham - **Nasuada isn't in the story. Well not a main character. She'll maybe mentioned later, but that's about it ;) Thanks for the comment!

**GarrettIgnasia - **Heya'! Thanks! )

**javi - **Here we go )

**OMG! Norwegian chick won oscar last night! XD For the short animated film "The Danish poet". I haven't seen it myself and to be honest it looks kinda bad. Not really into that. But we won... haha XD I tried to post yesterday, but it wouldn't allow me. So here it goes! ;D**

**I truly do love the book (Eragon), but I just had to make Saphira mock Eragon for all the time he fainted throughout the book. Brotherly mushyness ahead hehe.****

* * *

**

**13.**

"Can you help them?" Arya asked right out, making Angela look at her with a lifted eyebrow. The female elf had just disturbed her in the middle of a sentence, but wasn't going to argue.

"I hope so" Angela walked over to Eragon and reached out her hands with her palms up.

"Lay your hands over mine" she told Eragon and he did what she said. He felt his palm almost touching the witch's palms when everything turned dark and every sounds except Angela's voice vanished. He had no idea what she was saying, but an annoying ringing sound slowly grew in the back of his head. He then felt as if something was pulled out of his arms and out of his hands.

It was over before he knew the word of it. He opened his eyes and noticed he was lying across a blanket on the ground.

"What happened?" a headache grew stronger at his temple as his eyes went from Angela to Arya and then to the silent form of his brother.

"The dark magic is gone and you fainted" Angela smiled and Solembum the werecat jumped into her lap.

_You should be used to fainting by now,_ Saphira mocked in the back of his mind, but Eragon just shook his head. Murtagh lifted his eyes tiredly and smiled at Eragon.

"Thank you" he formed the words with his lips and received a smile back.

They had met Angela and Solembum in a little town on their way to Varden. Murtagh was finally getting better, although still very sleepy. Eragon walked over and sat down on the floor with him. They were sitting outside a little room they had borrowed in the town so they could have company of the dragons too.

"Is the scar bothering you anymore?" Eragon asked.

"Not much" Murtagh whispered.

_Don't lie, _Thorn said from where he was lying beside Saphira. The two dragons was nuzzling together and Arya was sitting on a bench, watching them with tears in her eyes. Solembum jumped up to her and stayed with her the rest of the evening.

"But it's true. It feels better after the dark magic is gone, but it does feel kind of... warm. It's a bit uncomfortable, but I'll live, little brother" Murtagh grinned and poked Eragon in the ribs. Eragon slapped Murtagh's hand away.

"Don't do that! I'm ticklish!" he grabbed his sides while grinning back.

"Oh really? Always good to know" Murtagh threatened to poke his brother again and tickle him, but stopped his movements when warmth struck him in the scar.

"Okay take your shirt off and lay down. There must be something I can do" Eragon stood up and found a blanket for Murtagh to lay on.  
"What? No! Forget it" Murtagh said stubborn.

"Why not? Come on let me try to help you. I had a scar myself remember? I know how painful it can be..." Eragon sat down again in front of Murtagh.

"Right. You had! But not everyone isn't as lucky as you to have it healed" Murtagh spat and turned away. Eragon sat with his mouth open. He hadn't ment to offend him or anything.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help" Eragon said softly and put a hand on Murtagh's shoulder. Murtagh didn't answer, but looked back at his brother.

"I know it bothers you that I was lucky to have mine removed so quickly" Eragon tilted his head a little as Murtagh smiled weakly and shook his head.

"I guess I was just... kind of _sad_ that you actually had it removed and the way you told me it. I'm glad that you're not in pain any longer of course, but for some reasons It made me feel that I wasn't alone on something for once. It's absurd I know, it's all stupid" Murtagh pulled his legs against his chest and hid his face in his knees. Eragon bit his lower lip.

"Well... yeah, maybe a little" Eragon had to smile again when Murtagh snorted,

"No, but seriously. Murtagh. There is other things we share that is way better then some stupid scars. I think..." Eragon stopped a little,

"You got your scar by your own father as a kid. I got mine by a shade just months before It was removed. Are you sure that hasn't something to do with it?".

Now Murtagh finally looked up again, blushing.

"I'm so... stupid. Feeling sorry for myself doesn't help" he then laid down on the blanket Eragon had found after removing his shirt.

"I think you got all the world's reason to be pained by your past" Eragon said quietly.

The scar wasn't directly painful, but having your back suddenly frying now and then wasn't the best feeling in the world. He tilted his head to the side and rested it on his arms so he could see the dragons. Eragon knelt by his brother again and laid his hand over the scar.

"It does feel hot. Maybe it works with just water too?" Eragon suggested and looked at Angela who stood up from her place and went to find some water. While she was gone Eragon decided to try to heal the scar.  
_Saphira,_ Eragon asked for his dragon without looking up and he felt some of her magic enter him.

"Waise..." he moved his hand to Murtagh's shoulder,

"... Heill" he lead his hand down across the scar, but seemingly nothing happened. Murtagh turned his head a little to look at Eragon at the corner of his eye.

"It helps for a second, but then it goes back to the warmth" he said quietly.  
"Usually the healing words would remove the wound, but... maybe your scar has been on too long to remove it?" Eragon thought. Angela came out with a big bowl.

"I have added some herbs that should help for the heat" she placed it beside Eragon and laid a dry cloth beside it.

"I don't think there is anything serious with it though. The scar may be like that because of the sudden removal of the dark magic and should vanish with time" she explained to the boys. Arya still sat with Solembum beside her, stroking him across the back. The dragons was watching their riders on the veranda. The little room they had borrowed laid near the end of the town and it was in the middle of the night so there wasn't many people around them. The wind was comfortable and the stars was shining on the black sky. Some low music was played in the other end of the town. Everything felt... safe.

"Hail the element of water" Murtagh snorted as Eragon laid the cool cloth on the scar and smiled.

"I guess that mean it feels a bit better?" he looked down at his brother who just nodded and closed his eyes.

_But I won't cry for yesterday  
There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive _

Passion or coincidence  
Once prompted you to say  
"Pride will tear us both apart"  
Well now pride's gone out the window  
Cross the rooftops  
Run away  
Left me in the vacuum of my heart

- Duran Duran "Ordinary World"

* * *

Calm ending... lol. No it's more to come, but end of chappie. Somethings happends soon again (evil laugh). ENJOY!! 


	14. Night Chat

**Masterarcher - **Eragon really is a prick! Let's all go slap him! XD

**alsdssg - **Yeah Eragon was a geek about it. Grrrr

**elecrtic monk - **Oh really? lol That's a new one XD

**I've been thinking and realized that many of my favorite stories has been inm lack of update LATELY :( Which is really sad because I love reading Eragon fics! People! Keep writing!!! XD

* * *

**

**14. **

_May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home _  
- Enya "May It Be"

* * *

_What's going to happen now?_ Eragon was leaning against the wall on the veranda and looked at Saphira. The sun had not risen yet, but the young rider could see the dark sky in the horizon slowly turning into lighter purple. Arya had went inside to sleep while Murtagh had fallen asleep beside him, still on his stomach. Angela had taken a walk with Solembum in the dark of the night. 

_I'm not sure, little one, but we should get to Varden. But I don't know what will happen to Murtagh. He can't go back. Not everyone has forgiven him_ Saphira warned and laid her head down beside Thorn's again.

_Remember the dream I had? About the ship that was sailing away from the shore with two dragons flying over? And there's a man left on the shore, screaming for me_ Eragon glanced down at his brother. Saphira didn't answer, but Eragon understood that she remembered.

_I always thought the man on the beach was Roran. And well maybe I hoped that the one on the boat with me was Arya. And Auntyrclaug with you. But now that's impossible! _Eragon muttered slightly annoyed. Murtagh opened an eye without Eragon noticing and although the rudeness, he decided to listen to Eragon and Saphira's conversation.

_Maybe the dragon is Glaedr and the person you held hand with is Oromis_ Saphira yawned. Murtagh snorted, drawing the dragon and his brother's attention to him. He looked up at Eragon with joyful eyes.

"So who's this Oromis, loverboy?" Murtagh pulled himself up in a sitting position, still a smile on his lips.

"How long have you been listening?" Eragon poked him in the chest with a shocked tone in his voice.

"Just for a second" Murtagh answered as he pulled the blanket around himself and looked at the sleeping form of Thorn.

"I never heard of this dream" he continued, ignoring Eragon's slightly offended look. The youngest rider just shook his head and told him about the dream again.

"If the man on the beach is you..." Eragon locked his arms around his knees and rested his head upon them,

"... I could never leave you like that" the blond boy looked around himself.

"Maybe..." Murtagh started, looking at the dark sky,

"The man on the shore is this Oromis and you're holding hand with me" he laughed at his own joke, recieving a vicious look from his brother, but Eragon put up a smile soon too.

"Yeah you are so funny, Murtagh" Eragon shook his head.

"Well morning to you" Angela came back with the sunrise and the boys were talking on the porch with Arya. Both guys were speaking to Arya with low, comforting voices. Angela could see shiny tears running from the elf's beautiful eyes. The witch wished she had something that could help the elf, but all she could do was to remove people's memory of something.  
"But forgetting is never the solution" Angela thought to herself. She and Arya had been speaking with each other before she had left for her walk in the night and they had talked about this. The talk had bought a smile to the elf's lips who trusted Angela's words and advices. One of them had been to accept support from others.

_As the immortal men should do when they grieve_ Solembum had joined in on the chat later on. Angela shook her head lightly of the thoughts and went inside to make some breakfast for her friends.

* * *

_I had a dream - of the wide open prairie  
I had a dream - of the pale morning sky  
I had a dream - that we flew on golden wings  
And we were the same - just the same - you and I  
Follow your heart - little child of the west wind  
Follow the voice - that's calling you home  
Follow your dreams - but always, remember me  
I am your brother - under the sun _  
- Bryan Adams "Brothers Under the Sun"

* * *

Eragon, Murtagh, Arya and the dragons had said goodbye to Angela and Solembum later on the day when they were ready to head for the Varden, but only to realize that they were actually coming with them.  
"Do you expect we want to miss the celebration for winning the war?" Angela said from her huge, black horse. Solembum had laid himself on the back of the horse and to Murtagh's surprise, the horse didn't seem to be afraid of the werecat. When they came to Angela it had been the first time he had seen the werecat and he didn't know much about him. Eragon hadn't answered Angela's question. He had come in thought of Murtagh again. Where was he supposed to stay? He couldn't go back to Varden now and he would refuse it even more now then the first time. 

"Maybe I should just..." Murtagh began and looked at Eragon as if he had read his thoughts.

"I can't go back and you know that" Eragon gave a nod, but looked up as Solembum "cleared his throat".

_Angela is good for more then just advices and predicting your future, dragon rider,_ the werecat moved himself to a sitting position on the back of the horse, moving up and down with the horse' moves.

"An old lady like me must have time for some fun you know" Angela winked at the boys and Arya. It just didn't fit calling her old because of the fact she looked young. Murtagh and Eragon looked at each other.

"Do I even dare to think of what she has in mind?" Murtagh raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Okay I want to hear what YOU think will happen to Murtagh, Eragon etc in the last book of CP's trilogy! I actually think history will repeat itself and Eragon will kill Murtagh :( I hate thinking it, but... Brom and Morzan used to be friends before Morzan joined Galbatorix. Morzan killed Brom's BLUE dragon and Brom killed Morzan. I just think it will be like that. It's called Inheritance trilogy too so... dunno if that needs to mean anything but haha. If not that way, I still think Murtagh will die sadly. I hope so badly that Eragon isn't the one doing it though and that he forgives him! It really wont make him (CP looks at Eragon as himself) more popular by killing off one of the most popular character... Well what do you think? 


	15. Over the Fields of Gold

**Alsdssg - **Yeah it kinda scares me too. I would love to see Murtagh sending the green dragon egg to the Varden though. Or someone... I just don't want him to be bad! lol. Although sometimes bad is cool (Durza rocks).

**Fairydust - **Ah! I'm not so very fond of Harry Potter myself (liked the first books, but have gotten tired of all the buzz with them and the movies). Any-who, I do like Remus Lupin the best too ;) And thanks for the comment!

**Masterarcher - **(Poke) Guess who's still waiting for a chapter from you! ME! lol. But about Eragon saving Murtagh doesn't need to make Murty a wimp. It's about time for Eragon to repay him for Murtagh saving his sorry ass all the time in the first movie. hehe.

**Garrettignesia - **Omgomgomgomg I will cry big time and be in anger for months if Eragon kills Murtagh and doesn't even feel sorry! I hope you're wrong! lol. I do like the Murtagh king thingy though hehe. He deserves to show who's the boss:D

**MzPink - **I know! And CP will probably kill him off because "Murtagh is not supposed to be more popular then me!! I mean... Eragon!" XD

**Blue eyed chica - **Thankies )

**I LOVE "Fields of Gold" by Sting! I just had to use it somewhere although it may not fit 100 hehe. (I wrote this chapter before my "Fields of Gold" story, but I did get the idea of it from this one :P) **

**Sjur - Thora was a horse that ment a lot to me! She's no longer living so this is my little "homage" to her. hehe. I love you!**

**Arya/Eragon fans - don't kill me! It wont be a Arya/Murtagh story although it may seem like it here and next chapter. lol

* * *

**

**15.**

"With a little bit of this. And a little bit of that... Perfect!" Angela stood back looking over her work on Murtagh. The rider of the red dragon looked down at himself.

"The only different I see is the old, grey coat..." Murtagh looked at Angela, Eragon and Arya. His brother giggled and came over to him.

"Well your eyes are different... they're kinda... black-ish now..." Eragon rubbed his chin. The truth was that there wasn't really much differences except from the coat and the fake beard.

"Look, just go to this celebration alone. I wouldn't want to go back to the Varden anyway" Murtagh pulled off the grey coat and beard and threw it so it hang from one of Thorn's horns. Eragon protested, but to no use and Saphira had to make him stop after a while.

_It's probably the best, little one. We don't need to stay long if you don't wish,_ the blue dragon hummed quietly before she started pulling at the coat hanging from Thorn. The two dragons played with the coat while running around on the little field close to the river they had camped by. Saphira got the coat off and ran off with the grey clothing in her mouth, but was soon caught by Thorn who began pulling at it too with his sharp fangs.

"Uhm... okaaaay" Murtagh scratched his head at the sight of the dragons, but turned back to Eragon,

"Please Eragon. You made me go there once, but this time it's different. I'll just meet you after it."

"And I'll stay with him" Arya came forward and stood beside Murtagh. Eragon looked sad at them, but nodded after a while. He understood very well why both of them didn't want to come. Arya was still grieving over Auntyr of course.

"We'll be waiting for you when it's over" Arya smiled friendly.

* * *

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in the fields of gold_

_So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold_

- Sting "Fields of Gold"

* * *

The next day Saphira left the ground with Eragon, Angela and Solembum on her back while Arya, Murtagh, Thorn and the horses stayed behind right outside a forest near the Varden. The hours passed and the day came to night and sometimes the little group had to hide behind the trees as guests from all over Alagaesia came riding across the fields. Arya was quiet most of the time, but when the dark had laid and just the light from the stars and from small villages was to be seen, she spoke up. 

"Murtagh..." she walked over to the young man and sat down beside him by the fireplace. Murtagh looked at her as showing that he was listening. He then noticed that the elf was more pale then usual and she shook slightly.

"You're okay?" he asked worried and tried to catch a glimpse of Arya's eyes. The elf just nodded with a tiny smile on her lips. The red haired elf leaned her head on Murtagh's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Do you think I could have one las... uhm... ride with Thorn? And you?" she straightened herself again and looked at the young red dragon. Murtagh thought of it a second and then asked Thorn.

"Well sure. You can fly alone if you want to. Thorn's always nice to women" Murtagh snorted.

"Oh I know, but I would like to have you with me" Arya said quietly. Murtagh found that okay and they saddled Thorn and jumped up. Arya in front and Murtagh behind. Thorn pushed off from the ground and into the fresh summer night. None of them said anything for a long time. Just enjoying the flight beside the high mountains, over dark forests and over the fields of gold. Thorn flew as low as he could without landing, feeling the long grass slide softly over his talons before he flew higher again.

"There's just no feeling that can explain this" Arya drew a deep breath and held onto the saddle harder together with Murtagh as Thorn rolled in the air. The dragon laughed.

_We never really had a flight like this, my dear rider, _Thorn thought cheerfully to Murtagh. It stuck him in the chest. Thorn was right. Of course they had been flying together in the cool night before, but always knowing and feeling Galbatorix' present near. Knowing that their freedom was far from them. Now they flew through the air without much worries. Freedom had finally come to them and this was Thorn's time. Murtagh laughed of his dragon's cheerful shouts.

Thorn landed by the forest again, the three horses watching them. Angela's horse, Sjur-Thora eyed the three other horses - seeing how Snowfire, Tornac and Arya's horse, Octava had grown calmer with the dragons over time. So the dark horse just gave a whinny and pretended to be just as fine. Angela may be old, but Sjur-Thora was just a young mare. Murtagh jumped off Thorn and then helped Arya down.

"Thank you so much" Arya closed Murtagh in a hug, sneaking her arms around his neck.

"Nothing to thank for" the rider held the elf close.  
"I hope Eragon comes soon because..." Arya's voice was shaking now and it made Murtagh more worried,

"I don't think I can hold on much longer" tears ran down her cheeks again and she buried her face in the man's shoulder. Murtagh cried for help as they sunk to the ground.

* * *

**Sooo... HOW can people hate Murtagh? And because of his fans?? Okay it's their opinions, but common! That's a sucky reason. Most other reasons would work fine, but because of the fans? Geez... I don't like... let's say Roran, but I don't dislike him because of his fans... GEEZ! hahaha Silly people..**

**Okay... todays question... What character of the Inheritance trilogy do you NOT like? And Why?? And please let me know what you think of the chapter too. lol**

**And one last thing... I'm in love with the Eragon movie soundtrack... Anyone heard "Passing the Flame"? It's from when Brom dies and at his "funeral". It's soooo beautiful! That scene almost brings tears to my eyes! lol. I loved that scene in the movie, but It does bug me a slightly that Murtagh isn't there for such a beautiful scene!**


	16. No Life Without

**Given inside - **No I'm not going to make this any pairing story at all and you'll notice why XD There'll be a hint of Arya/Murtagh though, but if you don't like it don't worry. Again you'll notice why. hehe

**alsdssg - **Lol all it will be is a hint of A/M. Sorry ;) Aww I loved the part where Brom dies in the movie, but yeah it's very cheesy I know. But don't ask me why it doesn't bug me as much XD I dunno! I love the book and I should hate the movie for being so different, but I just don't... I'm full of love... ahem anyway haha. (I do dislike the cheesy music when Eragon and Roran hugs though lol. The melody is fine, but common. lol. And when Murtagh's "I guess we're even". Oh well).

**Lady Shana - **Ooooh thank you! That made my day! It's always a joy to read that kind of comment! Thanks! )

**Brix - **Eats cookie Thanks )

**Niham - **Nasuada is... I think I've written it earlier, but I don't have her in my story as a main character. She's mentioned here actually, but that's about it. Don't hate me, but I didn't want to drag every character into the story ) Oooh I hated Eragon in Eldest! And it made it just worse when he turned elf and all "I'm the best and have no scar - you suck" to Murtagh. VERY supportive. Damn him!

**Blue eyed chica - **Why did it? XD It'll continue here. But why do you end your comments with "But I..." makes no sense XD

**No name - **I have seen pictures of at least one of the twins (maybe there is just one or they you know - add the second one of the same guy). Probably a deleted scene. I didn't like the twins in the book. They're creepy, but they were needed yes. But as far as I can remember probably not the most important right? They could introduce them in the second movie, but then they could just show them as evil and be done with it XD Aijhad? He was okay. Thanks for the comment! )

**Woah... long answers this time! And many comments (in my case haha). Thank you! Makes me very happy to see that you enjoy it! **

**The city of Tronjheim is fun! Couse one of the biggest cities in Norway is called Trondheim. Pretty close huh? hehe**

**Yeah okay this chapter's going to make Arya seem like some kind of elf slut, but she's not! She just loves Eragon and Murtagh as if they were her brothers:P**

**And I hate doing this to a character I actually like! (In the movie only though). Arya is crap in the book in my opinion :P

* * *

**

**16.**

Eragon walked out of the main hall in Tronjheim after some hours of celebration. It had been fun meeting many of his friends again. Nasuada, Orik the dwarf, Maud the werecat (looking ever so adorable with Solembum), Queen Islanzadi, Horst and other people from Carvahall. He was shocked to see that Katrina was there as well and she knew nothing of what had happened to Roran. So Eragon had to take her with him to somewhere quiet and bring the horrible news to her. Both of them had been sitting in the silence, letting their tears flow down their cheeks. He was now getting out to draw some fresh air. He walked through the quiet city and stopped as he stood on a bridge he could see everything from. He could even see some of the fields behind the lower mountains in the background. The Varden was under him and the taller mountains was hoovering over behind him. He looked up towards the way he had just come from when he heard laughter. Soon he caught sight of two silver haired elven men flirting with two other dark haired female elves.

"Vanir and Oromis..." Eragon mumbled with a smile playing across his lips.

_You would think they were too old to flirt,_ Saphira snorted. They turned their attention back to the silent city.

_What is on your thougths, little one?_ Saphira walked up to him on the wide bridge.

_What kind of question is that? Can't you read them any longer?_ Eragon grinned at the beautiful blue dragon. Her scales reflecting some of the light from the half moon.

_They are flying,_ Saphira nudged Eragon in the back.

_Who?_ he looked at Saphira.

_Thorn and Murtagh of course. They feel... free,_ Saphira seemed like smiling and Eragon closed his eyes. He could picture the other dragon rider - his friend and brother, smiling and enjoying himself. He would have loved to see it.

_They deserve that,_ Eragon smiled back at his dragon. Saphira made a little nod with her head when she froze.

_What is it?_ Eragon felt how his heart started beating faster because of Saphira's.

_HEEELPP!_ The scream from his brother flashed through Saphira's mind so strongly that it reached Eragon too. He stumbled back at the sudden break of the silence.

_Somethings wrong!_ Saphira laid down so Eragon could jump onto her back and they were off into the air quicker then lightening.

_

* * *

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me _

Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
with just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
We'll never know again  
- LeAnn Rimes "Please Remember"

* * *

"Arya" Murtagh held the elf tightly to him as she hid her face in his chest.  
"HELP!" Murtagh looked up at Thorn with tears running down his flushed cheeks. The red dragon tripped around in distress, unsure of what to do. 

_I will go and find help if I can!_ The red dragon pushed into the air and vanished into the dark again.

_Thorn! No!! Don't leave us!_ Murtagh cried now, feeling Arya holding onto him tightly.

_I will be back, Murtagh! Try to help her,_ Thorn didn't like to leave his rider in this situation, but he couldn't just stand there watching this.

"Murtagh..." Arya whispered his name and he felt a hand on his cheek. He looked down at the beautiful elf with the red hair laying limply over his arm.

"What is going on?" Murtagh watched how Arya's eyes moved from him to the sky and to where Thorn had just been.

"I can't live without Auntyrclaug, Murtagh. I'm dying" she gasped for air and put her hand around his neck.

"But you're an elf! You're supposed to be immortal!" Murtagh sniffled and tried rub away his tears that landed on Arya's face. At this she gave him a weak smile.

"Anyone can die of a broken heart" she closed her eyes and relaxed a little.  
_They're coming!_ Thorn landed heavily on the ground close by and ran towards the two on the ground. Arya opened her eyes again and smiled at Thorn.

"Please take care of him, Murtagh. A life without someone that becomes a part of you is not a life worth living" Arya said and now tears ran from her eyes. Murtagh just nodded. Thorn lowered his head and put his big nose to Arya's face.  
"Please hold on" Murtagh looked up as he saw the dark form of Saphira coming closer to them. Eragon jumped down from his dragon and ran over to his closest friends.

Murtagh explained quickly what was going on. He felt numb as tears escaped Eragon's eyes too. He hardly noticed how the two talked quietly together and his brother taking Arya over in his arms. He hardly reacted when Arya gave him a light kiss on the lips, but it all cleared for a moment as Eragon leaned down and drew Arya closer into one last hug. The youngest rider felt a warm kiss on his cheek before the light body in his arms slowly went limp, but he didn't let go. Murtagh felt how Eragon pulled his arms around him and rested his chin on his trembling shoulders. The war was over! Why would this happen now?

* * *

Well what was that? A twist in the fun? Sorry! Don't kill me lovely readers! 


	17. Seperate Ways

**Blue eyed chica - **Those endings of your comments... geez lol. Anyway maybe he will die? Maybe he wont? The story isn't over yet... lol

**given inside - **Lol death to Mary sue XD Glad you liked it haha

**Lady Shana - **Aww thank you! Means alot to me!

**Dragon rider of alagaesia - **Good, sad was the point. lol

**Brix - **Awww I love you and your cookies! You warm me )

**Niham - **I'm sorry, but you gotta go for another story for Nasuada then. I can spoil enough that it wont be any romance more, and it hasn't either really )

**Alsdssg - **Yeah, but I tried to build it up for it at the same time as I wanted it to come as a surprise.

**MurtaghLuver - **I'm gonna get really fat with all these cookies Oo

**Masterarcher - **Instead of "You be careful" I'll say "You be faster" with you chapter! lol. Ah you little Arya hater! haha. I love poking so I wont stop! XD

**Heyheyhey! Go check out my user at youtube people! I've made a video for those who likes the Eragon and Murtagh friendship! You just search for "Eragon deleted scenes" and you'll see a video by LittleLonnie (that's me) and the song is called "Where". Have a look! And if you go onto my user you can see another new Eldest trailer I've made! Enjoy! lol**

**Okay I had big fun writing this chapter, compare to the next one XD **

**It's not so many chapters left now. The last one will be 21 or 22 )

* * *

**

**17.**

_It's cold around me, the night is young  
The sun has fallen and I've become  
The lonely one _

The moon is dancing among the clouds  
And my knees are shaking,  
And my dreams are breaking  
But I know I live  
But i know i live, today

- Laleh "Live Tomorrow"

Eragon stood up. Tears blocking a clear view for him. He could hear Saphira crying in his mind and looked over at the dragons. Thorn was hanging his head low and Saphira rested her head on his neck with her huge eyes tightly closed. Even the horses seemed to be sorrowing over the elf. Octava, the elf horse was humming quietly. The young rider looked down at his brother and the elf again. The feeling was too strange.

_She can't be gone!_ he pulled at his hair and stomped with his feet like a little kid. He didn't know what to do with himself. Saphira came over to him and sneaked her long neck around him.

_We have to tell Queen Islanzadi, and she is in Varden now. Maybe we should just go back?_ the blue dragon looked at Murtagh and the elf in his arms. No one said anything for a very long time. It could have been many hours. Murtagh didn't look up before the sun began climbing the sky again. Arya had turned white as a sheet now, but was still warm to the touch.

"Let us go" Eragon's voice was shaking violently as he knelt by Murtagh and lifted Arya up, leaving his brother on the ground.

"W-where?" Murtagh managed to pull himself up on his stiff legs and looked at the horizon towards the Varden.

"I still cannot come with you" the dark haired boy said. Eragon froze and turned sharply. He had already placed Arya in Saphira's saddle.

"What?!" he walked up to Murtagh,

"You're not coming with us now either?" Eragon gaped in disbelief at his brother.

"The Varden would still kill me if they saw me" Murtagh looked wearily back.  
"Our friend has just died! And all you think of is yourself?!" Eragon's voice was rising. He couldn't believe this!

"And who is going to get the blame from this, Eragon?! ME!" now Murtagh was almost shouting,

"I cared for Arya just like you, but people hates me anyway! Unless you've forgotten, the whole part of me breaking the oath to Galbatorix was kept a secret! So what if people saw that I helped you? Galbatorix is dead now and people always have the need to blame someone! And that someone will as usual be me!" Murtagh pressed his lips together in anger and turned his back to Eragon.  
"Where are you going!" it wasn't a question. Eragon grabbed Murtagh's wrist and pulled him back.

"Let go!" Murtagh hissed and tried to pull his arm back. Both dragons growled in anger as Eragon bought his fist up and smashed it into Murtagh's face.

_ERAGON!_ Saphira's voice roared in his ears. He had never heard her so angry before and it scared him like nothing else. He looked down at his bloodied fist and then at Murtagh.

"Oh no..." he mumbled and hurried over to Murtagh who was bending forward, holding his hands over his nose. But as hot tempered as Murtagh was too, he flew at Eragon and pinned him to the ground.

"Do I have to rub it into your face?!" the older rider growled to Eragon, blood running from his nose,

"Unlike you, I am not loved by everyone. I can't move freely around in Alagaesia, even less now! And you dare saying I'm selfish because I can't go back to the Varden?!" he hissed the words through clenched teeth.

"I didn't say that!" Eragon roared back, but regret was shining in his eyes now.  
"Well you ment it!" Murtagh let go of Eragon and stood up just as they heard hoofs nearing. They looked up and saw Vanir and Oromis coming on horseback.

"What's going o..." Vanir saw from Murtagh and Eragon to the unmoving form of Arya on Saphira's back. Oromis seemed to follow his gaze and both elves froze.

"Arya!" the old dragon rider jumped off his horse and ran over to check her. Eragon could hear loud sobs escape his master's lips when he found out that she was dead. Vanir ignored Murtagh and walked over to Eragon with tears running down his face too. They stood talking quietly with each other for long moments.

_Murtagh..._ Thorn tried to reach into his rider's mind, but without much success. He could see more sorrow growing in his riders' eyes as the elves ignored him.

_You will come with me right?_ Murtagh asked without looking at the red dragon, but turned to look at Tornac while drying some more blood with his sleeve.

_Always,_ Thorn answered slowly. He didn't know where he wanted to go, but it was not even a question if he was to follow him or not. Making up his mind, Murtagh shook his head and turned his back to Eragon and the elves. He grabbed some supplies from the ground and headed over to his horse.

"Murtagh?" he spun around at Eragon's voice,

"What are you doing?" the blond rider looked from his brother to Thorn who was growling quietly at him.

"I don't know. I don't care, but I'm not going with you" Murtagh took Tornac's reins and led him to Thorn.  
"What?!" Eragon's voice rose. He turned to look at the elves again, which didn't go unnoticed.

"I'll go my way and you go with your real family, elfboy" Murtagh hissed angrily, but his eyes showed hurt. He cursed himself as a single tear ran from his eyes.

"Obviously the elves is your family now and I don't blame you. You're even more of them then you are of human" he climbed onto Tornac's back and took hold of the reins again to stear him away. The elves were quiet in the background.

_Thorn! You can't let him do this!_ Saphira growled at the other dragon. Thorn looked at her with sad eyes, but didn't answer.

"Murtagh!" Eragon ran after Tornac and grabbed the horses' headgear to stop him.

"Why are you doing this! You want me to choose between Arya and you?" Eragon grabbed one of Murtagh's hand while tears ran more strongly down his flushed cheeks.

"I'm not asking you to choose anything, Eragon" Murtagh's voice was low as he wiggled out of Eragon's grip. He sat Tornac in gallop with Thorn right after.

* * *

Well well well. There's no brotherhood without firstfights right? Well where on earth is Murtagh going? Who's being the stupid one now? Eragon? Murtagh? Or just both? XD 


	18. Goodbye My Friend

**Masterarcher - **How soon is soon? Couse I'm still waiting! Did you shoot the bunny? That's not very nice, is it now preciouss? No, not very nice at all! Oo lol Thanks for the comment!

**alsdssg - **Can I PLEASE just call you als? lol. I just keep spelling the nick wrong. Hmpf! lol. Thaks for the comment! Thought there was time for some brotherly fight! lol

**electric monk - **I know! How dare he!

**Dragon rider - **Elfy elfness! LOL

**Okay, was the name of the place where Morzan, Selena and Murtagh lived ever mentioned? I mean like before Selena and Morzan died and Murtagh raised by Galbatorix. Anyway Thrai'ead is a made up name I came up with ) **

**99 comments before I posted this chapter! WOOHOOOO! lol. The most I have on a fic here! lol. Thank you )**

**The story is getting long now Oo And I don't like Vanir... Do you? lol I wanted to bring the arrogant Vanir back here, but I'm not too satisfied. Oh well.

* * *

**

**18.**

"Where is he going?" Vanir jogged over to Eragon and watched as the red dragon and the rider on horseback vanished behind the forest. Eragon didn't answer. He just stood there out of words and couldn't put together what had just happened.  
"Did he do this?! Is that why he's leaving?" Vanir raised his voice and pointed at Arya. Eragon closed his eyes at this. Vanirs words couldn't come in a more inappropriate time.

"He knew he would get the blame for this..." Eragon whispered and stared at Vanir,

"And he was obviously right" he sneered at Vanir and hurried over to Saphira and Oromis.

"Why is he leaving then?" Oromis asked with a gentle voice and looked at Eragon with sorrow filled eyes.

"What does that matter? I just lost my only living family member because of... of... this" he pulled at his slightly pointed ears and then nodded slowly at the elves.

"If he can't handle you being an elf..." Vanir's voice made chills run down his spine. He sounded exactly like the arrogant elf Eragon had first met.  
"He can handle it! It's just..." Eragon growled and climbed onto Saphira's saddle.

"Please take Snowfire with you" he asked the elves and the blue dragon shot up into the air and headed for the Varden.

_Where are we going?_ Thorn asked as he flew lightly right above his rider's head and Tornac. Murtagh had closed Thorn out of his thoughts as he hurried his grey steed across the fields. Thorn roared, making Tornac jump to the side a little. Murtagh pulled the reins and finally let Thorn in again.

"I just need to..." the young rider laid down across Tornac's neck and stroke the horse under the long mane.

_... breath?_ Thorn landed and came closer to the horse and rider. Curiously Tornac lifted his head towards Thorn, who carefully let the tiny horse's mule touch his. Both animals turned their heads to Murtagh when they heard a light sob.

"That's cute" Murtagh dried away tears while smiling lightly at the horse and dragon. It touched him somewhere deep to see the two animals he loved the most actually getting along, despite that rather strange pair.

_But yes... I didn't know Eragon had became that attached to the elves... which makes me quite a fool_, Murtagh kicked his heal and trotted slowly.

_Just because he looks like an elf now wouldn't necessary mean he would be one of them by heart, _Thorn wagged along on the ground beside Tornac.

_How would you know?_ Murtagh eyed the red dragon.

_I don't. It's just..._ Thorn trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

_I can't blame him really. They have probably been more of a family to him then I have or will ever be,_ Murtagh kicked his heels again and Tornac galloped again, knowing where they were going.

_Thrai'ead,_ Murtagh told Thorn, explaining that it was the name of the castle he lived in while his mother and father was still alive.

**In the Varden**

Eragon sat quietly in a little garden. Close by, under a tree, a wooden coffin was covered with a large, dark green clothing. Eragon was empty of tears by now, but the elves from Ellesmera seem to have no end. Queen Islanzadi was lying on her knees by the coffin, nobody could put an end to her sorrow. Her dear daughter was gone. She was an elf. This was not supposed to happen to her. Many thoughts ran through his head, but they always came back to Arya and Murtagh. It had almost been a week since his brother had suddenly left him and Arya died. Although his heart was aching with a pain he had never felt before, he couldn't just stay in the Varden. He needed to get away. He couldn't believe Arya was gone. It was too unreal.

_Thrai'ead, Eragon, Thrai'ead!_ Saphira moved two steps and she was beside her troubled rider.

_What is it?_ he looked up at his dragon.

_Murtagh is there. At least I think so,_ Saphira nudged Eragon in the shoulder. The rider stood up and walked over to the coffin.

_But what is this Thrai'ead? And how do you know this?_ Eragon stroke the silky, green clothing with a soft hand.

_Thorn told me. I don't know how though because this place is far away. I think it's close to Uru'baen, _Saphira explained. Eragon slowly nodded his head, but kept his eyes on the green clothed coffin. He knew he had to leave, but he had problems to pull himself away.

_First my uncle, then Brom, then Roran and now Arya! This just can't be happening! _Eragon clutched a hand to his chest above his heart and began breathing heavier. Tears was still not coming any longer, but the feeling of being so empty was so... lonely.

_Why did he leave? Murtagh knew it's dangerous for him to travel alone! With or without Thorn! _the young rider hissed in anger at an unknown reason. He wasn't angry at Murtagh. He was angry at the destiny. He was angry for how things had went. And to what use? Saphira and Eragon stayed in the Varden for longer then expected. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't sure of what to do.

* * *

**Last time I said the last chapter would be 21 or something right? Well that's probably not right. It'll probably be a little longer then so, but not too much. I just got some ideas that should fit in before the end )**


	19. Thrai'ead

**fairydust - **Thrai'ead I would pronounce "Trai' jid", or something along those lines XD -Feels lucky-

**LadyShana - **As Murtagh said to Eragon (or something like that) "Your words warms me" hehe

**electric monk - **Sorry, I don't. But don't worry, I wont be too mean too him. After all, he's no major character here ;)

**blue eyed chica - **You forgot? lol XD Here, have a tissue )

**als - **Hehe I do want to answer you something here, but I just spoil something. lol. I'm a master at doing that XD

**Ana - **I could swear I have commented that thing somewhere in my story (like before the chapter or after), but you may have read it or you may have not. I said that I know Arya is described with dark hair in the book. The thing is that I like Arya better in the movie and decided for base this Arya on the movie. But that doesn't mean you can keep imagine here as you like. Still it's CP's character, she's all his and all. I just like it that way )

**Sob - Where's Masterarcher? -sniffle-**

**Well I dunno if cake with macaroon filling would be "exisiting" in this time and world, but let's just say that... I love it!! Mmmmm... It's called "fyrstekake" on norwegian lol dreams off**

**I would also love if you follow these instructions:**

**- Go to youtube. com **

**- search for "Eragon Just Stay Strong" and a video by LittleLonnie shall be among the appearances. **

**- Click on it and watch!**

**It's a new video I've made, but this time it's a bit special because I've made it to this story! The song is Keep Holding On yes, but the movie version ) I hope you like it! Let me know ) As well as the chapter of course ;)

* * *

**

**19.**

"Where is Thrai'ead?" Eragon asked Vanir from Saphira's back. The blue dragon was standing on the short stone wall in front of Varden, hundreds of meters above the ground.

"Thrai'ead? Hmmm... The old home of Morzan..." Vanir sneered at the thought of the forsworn,

"It should be near Uru'baen next to the Ramr river" the elf answered. Eragon said his goodbyes and Saphira stretched out her wings and took to the sky.

They flew for days, taking breaks when the night came and it was hard to see anything even for Saphira.

_I wonder how he is,_ Eragon looked over at Saphira while he stuck a stick into the bon fire.

_It's hard to say. Let's hope he's there,_ the blue dragon hummed silently and sneaked her long neck around her rider.

_Why would he go there? That place should be a ruin by now, _the rider mumbled sleepy.

And a ruin it was. When Eragon and Saphira arrived to what had to be Thrai'ead, five days after they departed from Varden, their eyes landed on a big, old castle. The walls were overgrown with grass and some parts of the old castle was completely in ruin, but still some parts of the building stood tall.

"Murtagh?" Eragon yelled, his voice echoing across the field nearby. There, in the distant Uru'baen towered to the blue sky.

"Thorn?" there were no sign for neither dragon or rider, which concerned the young boy.

_Check inside,_ Saphira requested,

_I'll find out if Thorn is nearby,_ with that she flew off. Eragon slowly walked into the ruins, stepping over fallen stones, overgrowth and through fallen doors. Soon he entered the part of the castle that was still standing. Eragon's jaw dropped a little at the sight of what had to be the main hall. This for sure had once been a mighty building for sure. Now it was dusty and depressing. The world inside was grey and sad compared to the landscape right outside the window, with the green forest and sunlight lightening colors even more.

"Murtagh?" Eragon swallowed and stopped death in his tracks when he heard something stiffening in another room. There was no sounds except the birds singing outside, so Eragon walked past some old furnitures and towards the room he had heard the sound. He walked over to a wall and rubbed a hand on a brick grey of dust. The color under was brown, once making the room warm and home cozy. Now he heard a sound again and moved forward. And there in the other room he saw the shape of his dear brother by a window. They were on second floor now and Murtagh was looking out the window.

"Murtagh!" Eragon's voice seem to catch Murtagh off guard and he pulled out his sword.

"What a..." the dark haired rider started, but was cut off as Eragon locked his arms around his brother's neck. Tears running down his cheeks.

"Why in the love of... havens?!" he pulled his brother away on an arm-lenght and stared at him. The question hang in the air, but Murtagh ignored it and looked down.

"Why are you here, Eragon..." he mumbled and looked out the window again as Thorn and Saphira landed with two heavy thud outside, the red dragon having a deer in his mouth.

"Why? So much why's..." the sandy-blond haired rider grinned weakly,

"You just took off like that! And at that moment? Arya just died and you leave me alone?" Eragon tried to catch Murtagh's eyes, but the older rider kept looking another way.

"Look!" Eragon grabbed his brother's shoulder and placed him with his back against the window.

"It's so obvious it's the elves you care for! It's what you are! I just didn't see that before then! Now leave me alone" Murtagh pushed past Eragon and walked through the long halls. His heart was heavy and he came to a sudden stop when he stood in the door to a larger room.

"Now come on, Murtagh" Eragon stood right behind his brother,

"I do love the elves, but just because I've gotten pointy ears doesn't mean I care for them more then my brother."

"Why not?"  
"Because you're of my blood" Eragon answers as if it was obvious. It was silent between them for a moment before Murtagh turned around.

"You're full of crap man" Murtagh grins, but Eragon just stares at him in wonder.

"I am?" the younger rider's surprise makes Murtagh laugh.

"You're too deep to be a man. What has this Oromis done to you?" now Eragon gasps in shock before a grin appears on his face.

"Why you..." he punched his older brother lightly in the stomach, but as punishment for that, Murtagh pulled back the memory of Eragon being ticklish...

"NO!" Eragon cried so tears ran freely. Their joking around lightened their hearts a little. The day had turned into evening by the time they had managed to put a stop to the childish jokes.  
"Maybe we should stay here till tomorrow?" Eragon wrinkled his nose as he walked too close to a dust covered shelf. Murtagh just nodded and walked over to a window.  
"Is that a..." Eragon began when he saw Saphira and Thorn hiding in a huge building not far away,

"A dragon hold? Yes. The last dragon that lived there was Morzan's" Murtagh smiled sadly at Eragon and walked into what looked like a kitchen.

"I'm afraid I don't have much to offer you, brother" the dark haired of them sneezed as dust came too close to his nose.

"Have you been living here since you left?" Eragon sat down on a wooden chair, almost jumping off again as it made a breaking sound.  
"Yes pretty much. I have gotten food from a town nearby" Murtagh sits down by the table, facing his brother. He pulls up a bag filled with some bottles of water, apples and...

"Cake... with macaroon filling!" Murtagh grinned childish,

"I love that..." the dark haired brother said.

"Me too" Eragon mumbled. They stopped up and looked at each other before grinning again.

"Told you we had more in common then silly scars" Eragon snorted.

"Yeah... cakes..." Murtagh answered sarcastically.

* * *

Wooh! Chapter 19! lol. It's getting reaaaally long! And I got to stop saying that it will be 22 chapters or whatever because new ideas comes to me all the time! SO I hope you are ready for more XD And remember to check out the video )


	20. About the Past

**fairydust - **Thanks for very long comment! Glad you liked the video) And of course the story! Means alot to me :P

**LadyShana - **Lol of course he's hot XD 20th chapter! Can you believe it! lol

**DragonRider - **I love sarcasm! I am very sarcastic myself so I love having it in characters as well :P

**als - **Cakes is very much important to have in common I tell you! lol

**Masterarcher - **Electric POOOKE Still waiting!! Ahhhhh! lol. I thought you said the bunnies was running again! lol. Thanks for comment as usual )

**Given Inside - **Have a cake

**Niham - **Fluffy? My story? Noooo. No fluffiness here! lol

**This is more of a chat chapter. I never really been good at these stuff so I hope it works! XD Just thought it was time to get a bit deeper into the brothers. Also a longer chapter! ;D Yeah okay in the first book Murtagh tells Eragon that he didn't know of any others of the forsworn that had children, which ment he would have known or not of him having a brother. But I made it that way that he knew that Selena was with child, but not that it was Eragon of course. Just read... lol**

**_I did mess up this time. lol. I actually manged to overlook some reviews XD Sorry._

* * *

**

**20.**

"Brrr" Eragon locked his arms around himself in an attempt to stop the shiver running through his body. The nice warm day had turned to a chilly evening. Murtagh looked up as he had managed to lit a fire in the old fireplace.

_Thanks for the wood, Thorn,_ Murtagh thought. The dragon had been nice enough to get some wood for them in the forest outside. Now he and Saphira was having a nice time in the dragon hold. Eragon shuddered and sat himself in front of the fire.

"It's not that cold, prissy boy" Murtagh snorted.

"Don't call me that" Eragon mumbled.

"I call you whatever I like to" Murtagh stuck out his tounge.

"You're childish" Eragon snorted.

"And you're boring" Murtagh grinned and threw himself in an old sofa they had cleaned.

"Is this getting anywhere?" Eragon smiled as warmth crept back over him. Murtagh just muttered something under his breath and stretched out on the sofa. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a long time before Eragon had managed to decide to ask his brother about something.

"Do you remember anything of Selena?" he asked quietly, not taking his eyes from the fire. Murtagh thought for a second before answering.

"Not much. I was young you know, but I remember little moments. Nothing too interesting for others I guess" the dark haired rider turned his head and looked at Eragon.

"I would like to know nonetheless. If it doesn't bother you too much?" Eragon turned away from the fire and drank some cold water. He sat on the floor like a child waiting to hear a story. Murtagh sat up and pulled his legs up to him and rested his chin on his knees.

"She was your mother too so I can't blame you. I only remember meeting her three times though because Morzan refused her to be with me too much. It was strange to meet her after weeks with Morzan. She showed me love he never did. Although it was always nice and memories I want to keep, they were always strange. Because of the fact that I hardly saw her, we didn't have the mother-child bond one should have. But we could sit on... the sofa behind you, for hours without Morzan coming and I could feel safe just for some moments" Murtagh smiled sadly and looked at Eragon. The youngest of the two turned slightly to look at the sofa behind him, as if expecting to see a child version of Murtagh and his mother there. He then made signs for Murtagh to continue.

"She was with me all the time after Morzan had thrown zar'roc at me. The strangest thing was that he didn't even try to keep us separated for once. On the third day she told me she was pregnant..." he trailed off again and lifted an eyebrow at Eragon.

"Me?" Eragon ran a hand over his face.

"No, a goblin. Of course you..." Murtagh snorted.

"Anyway, I don't understand how I can remember her telling me that, but I do. She held me in her arms and I had my head on her big stomach, knowing that I was going to have a sister or a brother" once again Murtagh stopped.

"That's just so weird" Eragon thought,  
"Imagine that for so many years ago we were just so close, but we didn't meet before fifteen years later. What's the odds?" pictures flew past his eyes as he imagined it all happen. At the same time as it was nice to get to know these things, it also hurt him a bit. Through all those years he could have a bond with his real brother as he had had with Roran.

"She vanished the day after and that was the last time I saw her. When the news of her death reached the castle I thought that her child was still unborn and had died with her. So I decided to just try to forget it. When I was ten I had worked the thought of having a brother or sister out of my thoughts so much that when Tornac told me that Selena had been found dead without a child in her, I didn't believe it."

Murtagh shrugged. The two brothers looked at each other without saying anything.

Murtagh stood up and walked to the nearest window frames, the glasses broken long time ago. It was dark outside so it was hard to see in details. He peered towards the dragon hold and could see slightly blue and red, but he couldn't figure out what was going on... before it hit him like a sledge.  
"Murtagh?" Eragon stood up and came over to him. Murtagh spun around wide eyed and jumped at Eragon.

"Let's go somewhere else..." he said with a restrained voice and laid one of his arms around Eragon's shoulder and lead him away.  
"Where?" Eragon turned and tried to look out the window as well, but Murtagh just forced him around.  
"Anywhere" Murtagh's face broke into an embarrassed grin,

"Anywhere but here" he repeated and pushed Eragon up the stairs.

"What did you see!? Give me a hint at least!" Eragon climbed up the stairs backwards so he could see Murtagh.

"Oh man... Fine!" he paused for a second before continuing,

"I hope you like hatchlings..." Murtagh flushed red and Eragon's face lit up.

"You're kidding!!" the youngest made some incredible girl sounds,

"That is way cute!" Eragon climbed rest of the stair and waited for Murtagh on the top.

"Not that..." Murtagh grumbled.

"You remember anything of Morzan?" Eragon asked while his eyes moved from the floor, to the walls and the old roof in the corridor they walked down.

"Isn't that obvious. I remember more of him then Selena. But you already know everything about him" Murtagh yawned and rubbed his eyes with his palm.  
"Aww is little baby boy tired?" Eragon came over and rubbed Murtagh on the back.

"Me? Baby boy? Don't make me laugh" Murtagh huffed and walked down the stairs again.  
"Was Morzan completely evil?" Eragon asked when they had seated themselves in one sofa each. Murtagh laid on the back and closed his eyes.

"Well. He once was friend with Brom, so I guess not" Murtagh mumbled without opening his eyes. Eragon just nodded. They're quiet for a while before Eragon opened his mouth to say something again, but then noticed that his brother had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself and wondered if he should go and check on the dragons, but after what Murtagh told him...

"I'd probably do best in not to" he mumbled to himself and laid down in front of the fire place, draping the blanket over him. He turned his head and looked at Murtagh.

_I would never have guessed we were brothers. We don't even look like each other,_ he thought.

_Your tempers explains a lot though, _the sudden appearance of Saphira's voice in his head made Eragon shoot up in a sitting position. He calmed down again, took a deep breath and laid down again.

_Don't scare me like that,_ he muttered tired, but Saphira only made some sort of laughing sound.

_What do you mean about our tempers?_ Eragon grunted.

_Remember when we traveled to the Varden? Before Murtagh was taken? How often didn't you two have mood changes at the same time? You may be different in appearance and past, but you're still have personalities and a temper that makes it pretty obvious you're brothers. Wonder why I didn't figure it out myself, _Saphira blew some smoke through her nose.

_He started it,_ Eragon grinned to himself at the thought of the arguments they had had by the Beor Mountains and then again closer to the Varden.

_Of course, little one._ Saphira sent her rider a smile.

* * *

Is there any particular thing you LOVE reading in fictions? Eragon fictions that is! Not saying this to maek you decide my story, lol. Wont give you that much power, but just interested in what you like and maybe I get some ideas (lol)


	21. Another Journey

**Masterarcher -** Well it's just one thing to do then! POOOOOKEEEE Woohoooo!

**Als -** Thanks, glad you liked it )

**garrettignasia -** w00t! Thankies!  
**evilspower - **(bows) Thank you too!

**I had some problems when posting the previous chapter and I hope that's why there was just four (but very cute comments) comments. lol. I get paranoid. Don't want people to be bored ya know ) Anyway it's time for Eragon, Murtagh and the dragons to leave when they recieve an unexpected call ;) Hope you like!

* * *

**

**21.**

The morning came and Eragon woke up to his forehead bathing in sweat. The fire had burned out, but the heat of the sun had come early. The first thing he saw when opening his eyes was the grinning face of his brother and his messy dark hair. Eragon screamed and Murtagh laughed.

"Must say you're quite easy to scare" Murtagh laughed even harder at the look on Eragon's face.

"You and Saphira are so evil!" Eragon laughed and lunged at his brother. He threw one arm around Murtagh's neck and locked him in an iron grip while messing up his dark hair even more. Murtagh tried to pull Eragon off, but with little luck, so he did what always helps. Eragon squealed out as Murtagh tickled him. Finally he let go and both tried to rub their red faces dry.

"Damn you need a bath!" Murtagh snorted and pointed at Eragon's armpits.

_Right on,_ Saphira broke into the boys minds. Murtagh laughed harder at this.

Murtagh led Eragon out of the old castle, where they were met by the two dragons. The young rider followed his brother around the building and through some trees.  
"You can bath here. Ramr River. Just try not to vanish down the stream" Murtagh left Eragon alone with Saphira. Eragon didn't even have time to remove one clothing before Saphira grabbed him and jumped into the lake.

_I love this!_ she sang gladly as she jumped onto the bank again with a soaked Eragon in her grip.

_Thanks..._ he spat wather out of his mouth and shook like a soaked dog. They stayed by the river for about an hour, talking about what to do now. They agreed that they should head back to the Varden and see what to do when they got closer. They wouldn't want to force Murtagh now either. It then hit Eragon that what on earth was they going to do? He wasn't going to leave Murtagh behind anywhere, but they couldn't keep hiding from people. They needed to get people to forgive Murtagh for what he and Thorn had done.

Back on the front side of the castle, Thorn had laid down by the wall with Murtagh standing beside him. He pulled the shirt over his head, revealing a pale torso, still with some smaller scars on the front and the one long on his back. The scar on his cheek was just a small, red line now.

_You should really get some sun, Murtagh. Those scars makes it look like you have been attacked by something all night long, _Thorn hummed over his own joke.

_Me? Attacked? Look who's talking, _Murtagh eyed his dragon and pointed at some scratches on Thorn's scales. Thorn just lowered his head and pretended nothing.

"Wow you look like a snowman" Eragon's voice came from behind and Murtagh spun around. Thorn bursted out in laughter - fire flowing through his nose.

"Not you too..." Murtagh shook his head and pulled a new shirt over his head, although neither that was really as clean as he wished it was.

"Shouldn't you try to do something with those scars?" Eragon pointed at Murtagh's chest. He lifted his shirt slightly again and looked at his pale stomach.

"Why? Those? They're tiny! No point in using strength at that" Murtagh snorted. Eragon put his hands to his hips and tapped a foot.

"What?" Murtagh played innocent. He started to saddle Thorn, struggling to lift the huge saddle on his own. Eragon let the topic drop and told Murtagh about his plans. To his surprise, Murtagh accepted to come with them this time, although still uneasy about it. They used about an hour and a half to pack their things and saddle Saphira. Eragon was inside when he heard a whinny from a horse outside, so he turned on his heels and ran out. There he saw Tornac run off with his equitments in Murtagh's arms.

"What did you do?" Eragon ran over to his brother. Murtagh looked at him with sad eyes.

"I let him go. I can't keep switching between him and Thorn on the way. It'll take forever. Besides, he deserves to be free" Murtagh swallowed and looked down at the headgear.

"But you have had him since he was a foal! Murtagh..." Eragon laid a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It's okay Eragon" the eldest smiled before he climbed Thorn.

_Let's go,_ Thorn crouched down to make it easier for Murtagh to climb onto his back. The same did Saphira and soon the two dragons soared through the sky.

_Let's see what you got, hatchling,_ Saphira growled happily and sped up. Thorn was soon to follow. The two dragons rolled in the air with their riders clinging to their saddles, screaming in joy. They flew close to the ground before Thorn lifted his head and flew higher and higher. Saphira came flying up close by.

_Hold on boys, _Thorn roared just as they reached over the clouds. He lowered his long, red neck again and laid his wings close to his body. The sun reflected on his shiny scales and the clouds around them was colored red for the second he dived past. Saphira blended in with the blue as she also pulled her wings to her side. Eragon felt tears being pulled out of his eyes, caused by the strong wind. He smiled happily at the sight of his brother and Thorn. The two dragons flew side by side down towards the ground.

_Who are you calling hatchling, missy?_ Thorn laughed and spread his wings just as they came dangerously close to the ground. They continued flying wildly though the air for what seemed forever. They rose to the sky many times just to dive down again, sometimes they spiraled down in a blur of red and blue.

_We will reach the Varden in minutes in this speed!_ Murtagh yelled jokingly to Eragon. They finally slowed down and the dragons soared across the sky, the light breeze surrounding them. Saphira jumped a little in the air as a strong, manly voice reach their minds.

_Saphira! _There was no doubt who this was.

_Glaedr!_ the blue dragon roared. She opened her mind for Eragon as well.

_Listen, Saphira. Take your rider and his brother to Ellesmera! The elves knows about Thorn and Murtagh's loyalty to your rider. We will accept them in here if they swear for forgiveness,_ the golden dragon's words made Eragon and Saphira lighten up. Maybe they didn't need to go to the Varden anyway!

_Are you sure you will accept them? I will not let you do anything to them!_ Eragon broke into the conversation. Glaedr roarer.

_Do you not trust me and my words? We would never harm a friend of our hero. Least of all his own family,_ the old dragon finished. They thought about it before they told Thorn to land. The blue and the red dragon landed softly by what seemed like the edge of Hadarac Desert. Eragon told them about the conversation with Glaedr.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Murtagh bit his lips and jumped off Thorn's back.

"Of course. He's one of the old dragons. He's wise and I would thrust him with my life" Eragon explained.

"Wise doesn't mean safe or honesty, but we will come with you" the older rider answered on behalf of Thorn as well. They then looked at the desert in front of them. Memories flowing back to their minds.

"This isn't far from where we entered the Hadarac Desert so long ago" Eragon said quietly. Then a smile appeared on his face.

"Imagine how much have happened since then" Murtagh muttered. Eragon nodded. Saphira hummed quietly.

"The sun is still the same though" Eragon yawned.

"But now we both got strength to get water from the ground and we both have dragons. Surely it should go faster this time" Murtagh scratched his head.

"I hope so. Saphira reminded me the other day how grumpy you get in heat" Eragon laughed and Murtagh narrowed his eyes, but smiled.

"You weren't much better yourself you know" the older brother grinned.

"That's because your mood affected me" Eragon stroke a hand over Saphira's nose.

_Here we go again, _Saphira snorted.

_Now I really do feel left outside. I am apparently the only one who wasn't there, _Thorn growled quietly. Eragon sent him a apolegic look.

_But you are here now, my little hatchling,_ Murtagh answered softly and rested his head on his dragon's snout, stroking him under the jaw.

* * *

Mmm dragon love. Don't you just love them?

Oh and I have dropped using bits of songs lol. Oh well...


	22. Across the Desert

**Lady Shana - **Well we'll see in the next chapter ;D

**Als - **Hail dragon love 3

**Joralie - **Thank you so much )

**garrettignasia - **Yeah it's more to the story then just Eragon and Saphira! lol

**fairydust - **Haha I love scaring the soul out of Eragon! Yeah I messed up chapter 20 so I had to re-upload it and it goes all weird and stupid. great to see ya back! ) LOL Don't faint now girlXD

**Masterarcher - **(Electric poke) Still waiting! (Spies for plotbunnies)

**Wannabeanauther - **Again, I know :) But I like Arya how she's in the movie so I described her that way. You all imagine her your ways anyway )

**My-Lover-Gren-Gren - **Thank you! That's really nice to hear )

**Okay name I came up with now is "Mistrell". Really sucky name, but then again I am sucky at names! XD Another name is "Thrilthariel" lol. You may or you may not reconize one sentence (of course redone) from another movie. It's my tiny little tribute to the Lord of the Rings :P**

**Been trying to post this chapter for a week soon and finally! Sorry the delay, but not my fault XD I hope you like it )**

* * *

**22.**

The dragons jumped to the sky without their riders later in the evening. The heat from the day subsided slightly, but being a desert - the heat never really left. While Saphira and Thorn flew close to the ground, the two brothers walked in the direction they expected would be the right way.  
"You never told me your past" Murtagh broke the silence, but looked ahead of him as he spoke.

"Well. I don't think the life of a poor farmboy will make the time go quicker" Eragon grinned at his brother.

"Try me" Murtagh challenged. Eragon then began telling about his growth with Garrow and Roran in Carvahall, even minor things that he usually wouldn't think another person would find interesting, but Murtagh was listening with the same interest he had done when the older brother told his story.

"... and the whole town would come alive when the traders came to town with their product, music and stories! And there was one particular trader, Mistrell who always had these heavenly cherry pais that was always a must" Eragon licked his lips thoughtfully and Murtagh laughed. Then a bit of sadness came across the youngest man's face.

"I ment to go back and hunt in the Spine... visit Palancar Valley and just see Carvahall again" Eragon mumbled as he sat down by a dead tree. The sun had set and the dragons landed, each lying down by their riders.

"We can always go back and take a look when we got time. Now you've seen my childhood home and you can show me yours" Murtagh tried to cheer up his little brother. Eragon gave him a little brave smile.

"I'm afraid there wont be much left of the town now. Roran told me that the Empire's soldiers and urgals had already ruined much of the town when they left" Eragon sneezed and laid down against Saphira's warm belly.

"Sometimes it's best to face what you fear. Although the sight my sadden you it also might make you accept that it's gone. Or you could rebuild it" Murtagh said,

"The options is many. You just have to pick them out." This made Eragon think. Rebuild Carvahall...

"In the memory of those we lost..." he whispered to himself. He could see a small smile on Murtagh's face.

"What are you thinking?" Eragon asked.

"Nothing really" Murtagh mumbled, his eyes distant.

"Obviously" Eragon snorted and laid down on his blanket.

They could see the beginning of the huge forest of Ellesmera on the fourth day.

"New record!" Eragon yelled on top of his lounges as the dragons spiraled through the air. Thorn flapped his wings eagerly.

_I've never seen as much green at one place before!_ the red dragon rose in the air a little before sinking again, like a horse jumping fenches on the ground. Murtagh laughed with delight.

_Over here,_ Glaedr's voice appeared in Saphira's mind again and soon enough they could see the huge golden dragon stand faithfully by Oromis' side. Saphira landed lightly one the ground, followed by a shyer Thorn in the background. Eragon and Murtagh jumped off their dragons and walked side by side over to the old elf.

"Well meet" Oromis made a tiny bow for Eragon and Eragon did the same back.

"Nice to see you again" Eragon answered silently, sensing the sadness of elves all around him. Oromis made a nod and then moved his gaze to the dark rider behind Eragon.

"Oh. And this is my brother" Eragon took a step back and grabbed Murtagh's arm. The older brother felt very uncomfortable, but made a tiny bow as well.

"Nice to finally meet you" the old elf extended his hand and Murtagh titled his head and lifted an eyebrow.

"Nice?" he asked, a slight sarcasm in his voice as he accepted the hand. A rare smile appeared on Oromis' face.

"Of course" the elf answered simply. The elf turned to walk into the forest again, but then turned back again,

"By the way. You and your dragon will be accepting new loyalty to the elves? Your brother has his loyalty to us as you know." Murtagh nodded and Thorn lowered his head as his answer.

"Very good." With that they entered the deep forest. Murtagh and Thorn looked around them with admireable eyes. Their eyes searching the endless rows of fresh trees, the green forest ground and the top of the trees, almost blocking the sky out. They walked for what seemed like hours to them and Murtagh was beginning to tire.

"I thought human dragon riders slowly turned elves after a period of time. How come I still am as human as one can be while my brother is all elfy?" Murtagh grumbled as he tiredly lifted his feet over the green grass. Eragon giggled and laid a hand around his brother's shoulder.

"I don't really know why you're still a human, but to be honest... I can't really picture you as an elf..." Eragon smiled from ear to ear, but was slightly disapointed that Murtagh didn't seem to be offended.

"Me neither" Murtagh stuck out his tongue. They looked behind them as Saphira and Thorn stopped behind Glaedr.

_The trees are to tight for us to walk here now. We will be flying to our location,_ the golden dragon explained and shot to the air and through a hole in between the tree tops.

_I'll be seeing you soon, little one, _Saphira and Thorn soon followed.

"Oh man. More walking and now thought a forest so thick it wont be possible to breath?" Murtagh scratched his head and Eragon elbowed him in the ribs.

"Check this out" Eragon called some words on the ancient language before the forest was quiet again.

"This will give you time to rest" Oromis came over to them.

"What did you do?" Murtagh asked and fell tiredly to the ground.  
"You'll see"

They waited for some minutes when the sound of hooves reached their ears. Murtagh shot up to a sitting position and looked around himself, but could see nothing.

"Up you go" Eragon grabbed Murtagh's arm and hoisted him up. It was then he could see three white horses coming to them. No saddle or headgear. Oromis told a bit about the horses and the words to make them move before Murtagh walked over to one of them.

"I've never seen horses like this before" he stroke a hand over the horse' soft nose and looked at Eragon and Oromis.

"Her name is Thrilthariel" Oromis explained as he jumped onto his own horse. Murtagh nodded and climbed Thrilthariel.

"Hold on" Eragon grinned and the horses set off through the forest.

* * *

24 or 25 is probably the last chapter girls (and guys? Dunno lol). Of course it may change... again, but this time I guess not. You had enough of the story? lol 


	23. Èllesmera

**Lady Shana - **Exactly! Murtagh is hard to picture as an elf XD

**Als - **Lol we'll see about that XD

**fairydust - **Damn I actually think I know that! That deserts are cold at night... Oh well. My mistake! Sorry! haha let's just say that the deserts in Alagaesia is one of a kind XD I'm from Norway - no deser country - my excuse hehe

**Masterarcher - **Inspired? cool. Where's your next chappie then? lol. (My name is Lonnie-poke-alot) lol POKE

**My-Lover-Gren-Gren - **Awww thankies!

**Given inside - **Lol not fond of slash myself either :) Thanks

**HotWolfGirl - **Awww everything comes to an end XD

**Brilliant stupid me was SO close to post chapter 24 instead of 23. Lol Did notice in time though. Before spellchecking I thought I had to change the chapter, but that had already been done... so I ad to change back again! Hmpf XD Anyway here's a chapter closer to the end :(**

* * *

**23.**

The sun had set when the horses finally slowed down and stopped when the tight woods opened up a little in front of them.

"I have missed this sight" Eragon smiled at Oromis. The elven city lay in a dim light and the city seemed empty and quiet. No music or songs and just some elves could be seen in the trees.

_They're in sorrow,_ Thorn's spoke up. Nobody answered, but Oromis just nodded before the horses began to move again.

"You will stay in the same place as Eragon did when he first came here. I hope it is okay you share tree with your brother?" Oromis looked at Eragon and stopped his horse in front of a tall tree.

"Of course" Eragon jumped off the horse and it ran off.

"Tree?" Murtagh looked at the tree in front of them from top to bottom in awe.

"There will be a final funeral for Arya the day after tomorrow" Oromis explained as he led the brothers into the huge elven tree. The elf left them by the door and the two riders continued up the stairs. On what must be half way to the top they were met by Thorn and Saphira.

"Two dragons in one tree. Beat that" Murtagh snorted and threw himself down on a soft bed.

"You don't want to look around?" Eragon grinned at the tired look Murtagh sent him.

"Can't that wait to tomorrow?" Murtagh groaned and closed his eyes.

"No. Come! The sight from the window is amazing" the youngest of the two walked to the opening in the tree where the dragon had flown in. Slowly, but steady Murtagh came after. They stood on either side of the window frame while Eragon pointed to the different locations of the elven city. He showed in which direction they had come from, where the Queen lived, where the Menoa Tree is and the places Oromis and Glaedr had trained them. Murtagh listened interested, but when thirty minutes had passed he couldn't help but jawn so much that Eragon began wondering if his jaw would fall lose. Luckily that was not the case.

* * *

_An arrow of freedom_

_is piercing my heart_

_Breaking chains of emotion_

_Give a moment to pray_

_Lost innocence to find its way_

_In morning dew_

_A glorious scene came through_

_Like war is over now_

_I feel I'm coming home again_

- Sarah Brightman "The War Is Over Now"

* * *

The next morning Eragon woke up to Saphira snoring and Murtagh sitting by the huge window in the tree, looking out on the city under them. The city had come more to life and the sun was shining, but the feeling of great loss still hung heavy in the air. Eragon stretched as long as he could. He stood up on his toes and stretched his arms towards the roof while grimacing. 

"What's this? Morning training?" Murtagh asked with a low voice and looked at him with a blank expression. Eragon just waved his hand at him and came over and sat down beside his brother.

"What troubles you?" he looked at Murtagh, noticing how tired the boy actually looked.

"You don't want to know" Murtagh answered simply.

"Why do you think I'm asking?" Eragon smiled a little and nudged his brother and tried to lighten his mood without any success.

"Do they expect me and Thorn to ask forgiveness in front of everyone?" Murtagh just let the words tumble out of his mouth instead of making a bigger fuss over it then it would be.

"What? Well I don't know. Why?" Eragon felt a slight concern build in him.

"Couse I wont do that" Murtagh whispered. Eragon almost jumped in the air, but held his place.

"But you have to! You can't refuse that now! They kill you or lock you up!" Eragon looked nervously around himself as if to see if someone was watching.

"It's not that! It's just... why should we ask for forgiveness for something we didn't chose!?! It will be humiliating to us if they expect me and Thorn to beg for forgiveness from all the elves when we hardly have done them anything!" Murtagh stood up and went into the room. Both Saphira and Thorn had woken up now. Eragon was quiet for a while.

"I know what you mean, but you have to face this Murtagh" Eragon stood up as well to face his brother,

"If you don't, you have to hide... and keep hiding from the people of Alageasia for the rest of your life! The war is over now! The first part of your life is over! You deserve a life where you can live as a free man. As a person that don't need to be hated for what his father did or what he was forced to do! But you have to show them that they can thrust you two!" he looked at the red dragon.

"The elves is not the only creatures in Alageasia, Eragon. Why them? Why not the Varden? Or the dwarfs?" Murtagh sucked in his breath and smiled,

"Well the dwarfs wants my head no matter what I do, so that's pointless, but..." Eragon hushed him.

"It's a start" he says quietly,

"I will ask Queen Izlandsadi if you and Thorn can swear loyalthy to her alone. The elves thrust her words. If she tells them that you have swore loyalty they believe her" Eragon ended. Murtagh and Thorn looked at each other. The red dragon made a little nod with his head.

The first part of the first day in Ellesmera is used to show Murtagh around. Eragon is being careful to be around Murtagh all the time as if he was babysitting him.

"Eragon, I'm 20 years old. I don't need a kid to look after me" Murtagh told his brother annoyed. Eragon just laughed as they headed for the Queen's home.

"Someone has to" the youngest smiled despite the sad surroundings. To both of their surprises all the elves they passed did either show them no attention or sent them both a smile.  
"I had halfway expected to be crushed to the ground by the elves when they saw me" Murtagh whispered to Eragon.

"Yeah me too" Eragon joked, receiving a slap on top of his head. They came to the majestic house of the Queen and entered when two elven guards opened the door for them. Once inside, Murtagh couldn't help but gasp at the interiol. Slender branches spiraled down the light walls with huge, elegant leaves while a small river ran across the room. On the other side they saw the tall, beautiful Queen on a chair with amazing carvings in it. She made sign for the two riders to come closer. They walked over a bridge that looked creepily frail, but could bear the weight of the men without problems. Queen Izlandsadi motioned them to sit and at the same time Oromis entered the room as well and came to stand by his Queen.

"I am Queen Izlandsadi of Ellesmera. It is delightful to finally meet you Rider Murtagh" the beautiful elf smiled warmly at the dark haired rider.  
"Likewise" Murtagh didn't know what to say, but made a tiny bow with his head.   
"What troubles you, young rider" the Queen asked with a soft voice. There were no doubts that this was Aryas mother. The similarities was stunning. Although elves don't age much, they could see that the Queen had lived longer then her dear daughter.

"Your daughter, my lady. I am so sorry for what happened to her. She was an amazing person" Murtagh almost whispered, but none of the elves had problems to hear it.

"It warms me to hear these words from you. It means a lot to me. To us" the elven Queen indicated to Oromis as well.

"But that is not the only thing that ails you" she continued. Murtagh looked at Eragon and bits his lips. His brother nodded to him.

"It's just that..." his mouth opened and closed with difficulties to continue,

"Myself and my dragon, Thorn feels bad about asking for forgiveness for something we was forced to do. We will do it nonetheless, but..." Murtagh carefully looked at the elves and to his surprise they were all smiling.

"I like when a person stands by his meanings, but you have misunderstood us a bit" the Queen stood up and Eragon and Murtagh did automatically as well,

"It's not forgiveness we are most eager to have from you, but your loyalty" Izlandsadi walked over to the young riders and traced a finger along Murtagh's jaw,  
"By swearing loyalthy to us that will automatically give us your forgiveness. And yes, no need to fear how it will be done. It will just be for me, Oromis and Glaedr" the elven queen made a tiny bow for the two younger riders, in which she was returned two as well.

"Rider Eragon. Would you take Murtagh to Oromis' hut tonight? We will do the little ceremony there in peace" Izlansadi smiled when Eragon gave a small nod and then she vanished into another room with Oromis.

The evening was already just around the corner when they walked out of the House of the elven royalties. They called for their dragons and told them to meet them at Oromis hut as soon as possible. When they passed some elves they bowed lightly for the riders, shocking Murtagh so much that Eragon had to elbow him in the ribs again. The dark had fallen when they reached a small hut in a peaceful part of Du Weldenvarden. Murtagh walked over to Thorn and stroke the beautiful dragon over the wine red neck and told him about everything that had happened today. Eragon stood by Saphira and Oromis by Glaedr while Queen Izlandsadi stood by herself in the middle of the two dragons and their riders. The whole thing was quickly done. Just some words and proof of loyalthy and Queen Izlansadi readied herself to travel back to Ellesmera.  
"My lady" Eragon turned around to the Queen just as she was about to set her horse into galopp.  
"Yes, dear rider?" she turned her full attention to the rider.

"Just a question. About Murtagh. I thought every dragonrider would - over time develop elven features. Why hasn't this happened to Murtagh yet?" Eragon looked over at his brother who was standing with Thorn, Oromis and Glaedr. A slight worry could be seen in the youngest rider's eyes. Surprisingly the elven Queen laughed softly.

"Theres nothing to fear, rider. Sometimes it just takes longer and other times it never really happens. There is no real answer to that. You got your form as an elf as a gift from us which means you got it quicker then what is usual. I think perhaps young Murtagh wont change much. Your father never did" her voice was so soft and dreamy that Eragon could feel himself getting sleepy.

"But does that mean that if I never was given that gift, that I would stay human as well?" Eragon found this subject quite so interesting.

"No. I don't have the answer for that, but no rider is similar to the other. Not even if you share blood. If you have more answers you could always ask your friend Angela" Queen Izlandsadi ended before her white horse ran off without a sound. Eragon was left thinking about his new discoveries.

_Anglea is here?_ He looked at Saphira with a small smile.

* * *

Lol just came to think of something. I wonder what grade I had gotten at school if this was some kind of homework (huge homework) haha. Probably a lot of minus for the mistakes XD And stealing Paolini's characters... hahaha. 

What'ya think??


	24. Dragon Egg

**Als - **Yeah. Lol. I don't really like Paolini's elves, they're just awful in my opinion. But they're not a big part of this story so... lol

**Masterarcher - **As usual thanks! And as usual: POKE! lol

**My-Lover-Gren-Gren - **XD

**HotWolfGirl -** (Bows in the dust) Thanks!

**Joralie - **Thanks )**  
Dragonally - **We'll see what I can do. It's just some chapters left XD This just keeps getting longer and longer haha. Sorry! lol

**Short chapter and originally the last chapter, but I got an idea how to make the last one a but deeper then I first thought. The ending turned out a bit too long so the last chapter is now parted in two XD. (Now I have to return to school for two hours and then come back haha. So hope it's not too many mistakes here)  
**

* * *

**24.**

It was in the middle of the night when Eragon woke. There wasn't anything particular that had awoken him, but for some strange reason, he was drawn towards Saphira in the other end of the room.  
_What is this,_ he mumbled to himself, carefully not to wake up Saphira. He walked past his dragon and tried to get a better look at something in the corner. He stopped dead in his track and stared at what looked like four balls on the ground. He just looked at them for a while before it hit him and he stumbled over to the sleeping form of his brother. But clumsy as he can be, one of Eragon's feet got stuck in between something on the floor and sent him flying onto the bedrolls, knocking into his brother and waking him up in a hurry.

"Whaaa-h?!" Murtagh looked around himself to find what woke him and then his eyes landed on Eragon that laid over him.

"What the heck are you doing! Get off me!" Murtagh sprawled and kicked like a kid until Eragon finally was rolling on the floor.

"Thanks" he giggled.

"For what?" Murtagh asked grumpily.  
"For stopping my fall" Eragon grinned before looking at the two dragons who had of couse woken by the noise.   
"Saphira! What is that behind you?!" Eragon asked, a grin growing on his face.

"What?? There's something there?" Murtagh jumped up and followed after his brother.  
_Oh it's nothing,_ Saphira tried to block the two boys, but without much luck. Eragon just crawled over her tail while Murtagh over her back.   
"Oh my god!" Murtagh's face lit up like a torch,

"Eggs!" he turned to look at Thorn from his point on Saphira.

_Well, yeah... _Thorn answered shyly. Eragon grinned from ear to ear as he leaned down to lift one egg up. Soon Murtagh slid down from Saphira's back and lifted another one as well.

"A red and a blue! And these are..." they picked up the two last eggs.

"Bronze... and black" Eragon grinned at his brother and the dragons.

"What a colorful family" Thorn rolled his eyes at Murtaghs words and looked at Saphira.

_Why do you two have to be so sneaky! _Saphira hummed and rubbed her neck against Thorn's. The door on the bottom of the tree broke open and light feet came running up the stairs. Soon enough Vanir, Oromis, Solembum and Maud the werecats and another unknown elf guard looked at the dragonriders.  
"What was the noise we heard?" Vanir looked at the dumbfounded brothers.

"See that Murtagh. Your screaming woke all of Ellesmera" Eragon whispered to his brother.

"Oh shut up" Murtagh snorted before he lifted the bronze egg. The three elves and the two werecats grinned as well as if there was being held some kind of grinning competition.

"Another step closer to the new dragon riders" Oromis smiled proudly to the two dragons. But slowly the smile vanished and the old rider turned to the younger ones.

"If you want to say one last goodbye to Arya, you can come down to the Queen's garden whenever you want today" Oromis bowed and bought the others with him.

Later on the day the two brothers was on their way towards where Arya's funeral would be. Both boys stopped up when they heard the sound of hoofs hitting the soft ground of the forest. They looked around themselves, unsure of where the sound came from. It was Eragon who first saw the creature and tapped Murtagh on the shoulder and pointed towards a narrow path between the trees. Murtagh turned and didn't show any emotion at all before his lips broke into a wide smile.

"Tornac!" out of words, the young rider of the red dragon walked forward as the grey stallion came over to him. Eragon grinned equally wide and came over to the horse and owner.

"He can't have been following us all this way?" Murtagh looked surprised at his brother before locking his arms around the horse's neck.

"I guess he must really love you for running all this way" Eragon felt his heart warming when he saw tears in his brother's eyes.

"What are we going to do with him?" Murtagh wondered as he looked at the lovable horse.

"You can probably just let him walk around free. After running all this way for you I doubt he'll run off" the two brothers laughed and walked towards Arya's funeral, followed by the horse.

The two brothers, and Tornac stood a little aside from the rest of the elves that was surrounding a box with a green clothing draped over it and a single rose laid in it. The elves sang with calm, mystical voices which made both the riders a bit drowsy. The Queen herself was sitting on a chair close by with a hand over her heart and with a motionless look on her face. The beautiful light trees let go of white leaves and let them fall like a feather to the soft ground. The sun was setting again and the elves was slowly departing to their own places. The two riders gave a nod to the Queen before they also parted. When they got to the tree they stayed in, Eragon saw a big tent not far away, shining from some light inside.  
"I just want to check on Angela. Want to come?" Eragon looked at his brother, but Murtagh just shook his head.  
"I just go to bed. I'm tired" the brothers departed and Eragon went to his witch friend's tent.

* * *

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

- Avril Lavigne - "When You're Gone"

* * *

**If you do like calm music and Avril Lavigne you should listen to When You're Gone if you haven't. I really love it and thought it might fit in a bit here regarding Arya )**

**And don't you just love dragon love. Had to take it one step closer LOL :) **


	25. The Truth About The Dream

**Als - **

**My-Lover-Gren-Gren - **Lol Thanks!

**Lady Shana - **Yesss Tornac is love! lol Dragon is love! hehe  
**fairydust - **Glad you liked it)

Yeah I see people may fall off the Eragon boat, but I WILL finish this story! I WILL! LOL. Just had a busy month! Here's more!

* * *

**The town Angela is talking about in the chapter is of course that one from chapter 13 ;)**

**This is my version of what Eragon's dream about the ship leaving Alagaesia could be like and who's there. Its just my version and not nececarry how I believe it is, but I made it like this in my story to fit in XD**

* * *

**25.**

Eragon would have knocked on the door if it had been one, so he just pushed the tent opening aside,

"Knock knock" he said as he entered the dark tent, his eyes trying to adjust to the dark.

"Oh, look what the cat brought in" Angela looked up from her work and smiled at the rider.

_Very amusing, _Solembum purred sarcastically and curled up into a tight ball in one corner of the tent.  
"How are you?" Eragon sat down on the ground opposite the witch and just shook his head politely as Angela offered him some green colored liquid in a cup.

"I'm okay thank you. And you?" Eragon and Angela had a quiet conversation for a few hours before they came into one of the dreams Eragon had had for so long ago.

"Two people on a boat holding hands? Two dragons flying over and a man on the beach. Did I get it right?" Angela winked at the young rider. Eragon nodded. Angela nodded thoughtfully to herself as she bought a bowl in front of her and spoke some words in the ancient language. She closed her eyes before opening them again, only white could be seen. She motioned Eragon to come and sit beside her.

"I would usually don't do this, but let's say this is my way to thank you for everything" Angela was staring at the water in the bowl and dipped a finger down in it, slowly moving it around.  
"Do what?" Eragon asked curious and looked from the bowl to the witch.

"I can bring your dream down to the bowl to see it there. But that's not all. I've found some rare words in the ancient language that allows you to dig closer to what you see. If we're lucky, you can see who's on the boat, who the dragons in the air is and who's on the beach" Angela pulled her finger out of the bowl again and Eragon stared excitedly down in the water. Amazed, he saw the dream take form in the water and everything was much more clear. The beach was wide, the water was clear and hills on both sides of the scene rose to the sky from the sea.  
"I may also be able to catch meanings of this. Now focus" Angela whispered and the water stirred. Suddenly the scene changed and Eragon watched as they got closer to the people on the boat. Not too surprised, he saw himself on the boat, but a much older version. He had no idea who the woman beside him was, but they were holding hands. The scene moved slowly up to a sky in sunrise and two dragons spiraling around in the air. One was blue,

_Saphira..._ Eragon thought to himself as he stared at the dragons. He then tried to look closer on the other dragon, but to his surprise, he couldn't recognize it. It was bronze in the color and smaller then the blue dragon. The scene changed again, slowly, and he could see small waves appear from the moving boat. The sunrise was reflecting in the crystal clear water. Suddenly a shoulder came into view as the scene was being zoomed backwards.

_Vanir, _Eragon bit his lower lip nervously,

_Yes, _Angela confirmed. Eragon tried to move his gaze from the scene before him, but he then noticed something he hadn't noticed before. In the very corner of the scene, not far from Vanir, sat what looked like a dwarf.

_Bolrak, _Angela explained before Eragon can ask. Although slightly relieved to finally see who is in his dream, Eragon feels worry flow over him. Where's his brother? And Thorn?

Eragon crawled back to where he first had been sitting, shivering slightly. It was then he noticed how cold it had actually become. It had to be far into the night now. He felt Angela drape a soft blanked around his shoulders before she sat down on her own spot again. They sat in silence for a long while, both thinking about the dream. Some elves nearby was singing a very soft melody, but Eragon was too anxious about the dream to feel sleepy. Angela watched Eragon without a word. His face was shining with worry and she could understand why. The dream hadn't turned out the way the boy had imagined. She knew more of it then Eragon did, but waited for the rider to ask her for questions. They were quiet for some moments before Eragon finally shivered himself out of the trance he had fallen into.

"I was an old man..." he whispered and looked at Angela. She giggled softly.

"Well your looks would say not more then fourty. But of course looks can be deceiving for a rider" she explained.

"Who was the woman?" again his words came out as a whisper. Angela shrugged and took a deep breath.

"Your future love" she smiled, but Eragon's face stayed emotionless.

"I always thought... or hoped it was Arya, but now... Who can it be" Eragon felt himself getting slightly frustrated.

"The war is over, Eragon. Not your life. You are going to live a long life and will have lots of time to meet her."

"She's a dragonrider. And her dragon is bronze. And..." Eragon swallowed and looked at Angela with shook,

"One of Saphira and Thorn's eggs are bronze..." now fear began to grow inside of him. Unsure of why, but something was happening.

"Ah I heard of that. And it fits to what I learned from your dream" Angela took a sip from a cup and looked Eragon straight into the eyes,

"It is Saphira and her daughter that you see in your dream." Eragon looked around the tent, not sure of what to do. This was getting too weird, but he had to know more.

"What else do you know?" Eragon finally reached out for the cup Angela had offered him some hours ago and took a sip. It was still hot. Somehow.

"Well as you noticed yourself, Vanir and Bolrak the dwarf is on the beach. But you hadn't noticed the dwarf in the corner before? Or you had forgotten about it?" Angela asked and Eragon nodded thoughtfully.

"Where's my brother?" Eragon stopped shivering a looked at the witch. She knew he would ask this and it saddened her. She looked down on her lap as if she was ashamed of something.

"He and his dragon wont be there" her lips was a long, straight line. Eragon felt himself taking a deep breath.

"Explain please" tears were forming in his eyes already. Just then, the witch looked like an older women then Eragon had ever seen her. A grave look on her face.

"Murtagh is a very mysterious person, Eragon. He is hard to puzzle together. When you two and Arya came to the town where I and Solembum was when you had taken over Murtagh's dark magic, I had some moments with him where I learned more about him" she paused in her little story to look at the young rider,

"For the first time in my life, I couldn't foresee someone's future. Of course, I didn't read his fortune in the same way as I did with you. To be honest, even I don't know what was going on, but Murtagh was aware if it as well." Eragon grew a bit more frustrated.

"Is there a point in this?" he pulled his legs to his chest and locked his arms around them.

"Well yes. You know you will live to die as an old man. Remember the woman I told you about back in Teirm? Her future was dark and I knew her life would be cut short. But with Murtagh... My fortune reading wouldn't land on a spesific age or lifelenght. Murtagh then told me that he himself didn't believe he would have a long life although the war was over, but I still couldn't find how old he will be. But tonight I think I found out" the grieving look on her face was intense now and the tears that had been lurking along Eragon's eyes, finally ran down his cheeks.

"Your brother and your dragon will not be at your departing from Alagaesia because he will most likely not be alive to see it" she swallowed deep and Eragon began sobbing. Angela hid her face in her hands and let the boy cry in peace.

"I still don't know why I couldn't read his future back then, but I think his life is different from others. I believe everyone has a destiny that was decided from the day they are born, but not Murtagh. He's one that could decide his future from the day he was born. His death will come for something he decides to do. But don't worry, young rider. This is not yet. This is the future. This can be many years ahead. Decades!" Angela came over to Eragon and placed her hands on both side of his face.

"I know what you're thinking. Just because you looked like you were in your fourties in your dream, doesn't mean that you are. You can be sixty or even seventy! And Murtagh may not die young at all" Angela dried his tears away with her thumbs.

"Do you think that's the reason I leave Alagaesia?" Eragon sniffled and straightened up.

"Perhaps. I don't know that" Angela sent him a friendly smile and ruffled his hair. She helped him up and led him out of the tent. Surprised, Eragon noticed that the sky was turning into a purple color.  
"Don't be troubled about this Eragon. You still have your brother here and you will for so many years ahead. Just be sure to make them unforgettable" Angela smiled before suddenly looking up.

"What is it?" Eragon tried to see where her gaze landed, but found nothing.

"Find your brother, Something quite interesting is going on" Angela grinned and Eragon ran off towards the tree they stayed in. He ran quickly past the tall trees, but came to a sudden stop right outside the tree he was searching for.

* * *

**Next chapter would be the last one and don't lie to me. It's about time lol XD It's the best for all of us. I hope you like this chapter! I got a bit stuck here on how to write things and make it work. Hope it did :)**


	26. A Kindergarden for Hatchlings

**alsdssg - **Well as you can read belowe, I kinda like bittersweet endings XD So we'll see!

**Lady Shana - **Awww (huggles) I'm so glad you like it. Yeah it's bittersweet feeling to end it for me too XD

**HotWolfGirl - **Mm cliffies! Don't you just hate them when you read other stories, but love them when writing yourself? XD

**Niham - **(Bows in the dust) Thank you very very much!

**GrenGren - **Lol dang. Sucks yeah? lol Poor Murty!

**fairydust - **Haha yeah I know about the grammer. Sorry about that XD I HOPE it's a bit better here. Tried to be more careful to actually spellcheck the mistakes when spellchecking haha. You always write so long comments! I love that!! ;D SO sweet!

**Masterarcher - **Ahhh you live!!! SO happy I am now! Yeah!! Glad you liked it as usual! Hope you like the final one too then!

**I don't always like happy ending, but not always bad endings either. So I think this maybe would work as a bittersweet one? And about the songs, I know there's a lot of lyrics by Avril Lavigne, but I like using her texts because they fit and thanks to Keep Holding On, I've gotten a "Avril" feeling on this story. Using "Keep Holding On" lyric shouldn't be too odd though hehe.**

**Btw - I'm planning to make another final video for my story. Not a very long one, but just for fun. Couse I love writing and I love making videos! ) Just found this drop dead gorgeous song from the last Pirates of the Caribbean movie! I will post one last thing after this one. Not story, but... you'll see )**

**Yeah I didn't really want to post this chapter because it's the very last one, but 26 chapters is MUCH to be me! I'm so good at not finish off my stories, as told earlier, but now I have! I'm quite proud now haha. But it helps a lot to have some great readers! Means a lot! Anywhere, ladies and gentlemen!! Enjoy the very last chapter of "Just Stay Strong"!!! It did turn up a bit long! XD**

* * *

**26.**

"Eragon! You won't believe this!" Murtagh came running over to his brother, a wide smile on his face. Eragon pushed the dream away and what Angela had told him, not that he had much choice because Murtagh just grabbed his arm and pulled him with him around the tree and continued a few more meters down a path until they came to a small opening in the tick forest.

"Look!" the dark haired rider laughed and pointed at three small hatchlings on the ground. Saphira and Thorn laid on the ground while one blue dragon baby flapped it's wings and jumped around between the red, grown dragon's front feet. The two other hatchlings, one red and one black was rolling in the soft, green grass together. Playing just like two small puppies.

"What a'!" Eragon's face broke into a huge smile as he stepped closer to the blue baby.

_It looks like you when you were a baby,_ Eragon grinned at Saphira as he lifted the baby into his arms. Murtagh knelt down and lifted the black one in one arm and the red in the other. Eragon then turned to look at his brother.

"Where's the last one?" he wondered and took a deep breath when he realized that the last one was the bronze.

"It's the only one who hasn't hatched. And these have hatched without anyone touching the eggs" Murtagh explained and the two brothers turned to look at their own dragons.

_These three are destined to be wild dragons. They hatched for themselves to live free. I think the last one will be dragon for a new rider one day though, _Thorn told his rider and the brother. Eragon turned sharply around, away from the dragons and his brother. This didn't go unnoticed by Murtagh.

"What is it?" Murtagh came to stand in front of Eragon, while the black hatchling climbed onto his shoulder and nibbled at the older brother's hair. The red one purred and laid himself to sleep in his arms. Murtagh smiled, trying to ignore the black baby pulling at his hair. Eragon looked at his brother with a sad look on his face. Murtagh looked so happy now, but it all just felt like a dream now that he knew it wouldn't last.

"I... I tell you later" Eragon answered. Murtagh raised an eyebrow and was to ask why, but the black dragon jumped onto his head and crawled around in the dark, messy hair.

"Ah! Get off!" Murtagh yelped and tried to pull the dragon out, but it dug it's claws into his hair. Eragon couldn't help but snort at this and tried to help his brother with the baby. Then Oromis came into the clearing, a wide smile on his face.

"What is this? A kindergarden for hatchlings?" the old elf joked. The black dragon finally let go of Murtagh's hair and the older brother rubbed his head.

* * *

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

**- Avril Lavigne "Innocence"**

* * *

That night, Eragon couldn't sleep although his brother had no problems finding his. Andorie, the name the little blue hatchling had gotten, slept peacfully by his father's heard while the cute red hatchling was curled up on Saphira's head, sneaking her little tail around one of the grown dragon's horns. Auntyr was the name the red hatchling got, after Auntyrclaug, although it was a female. The last dragon, the black one was sleeping peacefully on Murtagh's chest. This one also being a female, was named Amariathen and had clearly become quite fond of Murtagh. Eragon sighted and looked over at the sleeping form of his brother and the little hatchling. Amaria purred with delight and only curled up tighter when Eragon came closer. He poked Murtagh on the shoulder, but nothing happened. Amaria on the other hand growled and tried to scare him off without any luck. 

"Murtagh" Eragon whispered and tried to wake his brother again. Amaria hummed disapointed when Murtagh finally woke and scratched his head.

"I need to talk to you" Eragon pleaded and pulled at his big brother's arm.  
"Now?" Murtagh tried to look at his brother through his half closen lids.

"Now" Eragon cofirmed with a nod and walked down the stairs. Murtagh yawned and stood up. He lifted the black hatchling up in his arms and carried the dragon over to Thorn and laid it down by his own dragon's head. Then Murtagh grabbed his coat and descended the stairs after his brother. Eragon was standing at the bottom waiting for him.

"What's on your mind, little brother?" Murtagh swallowed another yawn and rested his arm around Eragon's shoulder while walking through the chilly woods. Slowly Eragon told Murtagh what Angela had told him about his dream. The eldest didn't say anything, but listened quietly. Both boys regretted a bit that they had left their shoes back in the tree, because the grass was a bit wet from the cold night.

"Eragon, it's probably just a dream. Even a witch can make mistakes too. Right?" Murtagh locked his arm tighter around his brother's shoulders.

"Not her. She have had right about everything so far" Eragon can't help but growl a bit annoyed when Saphira came flying over the tree tops.

_Little one. Get back to the tree. It looks like Amariathen is having her first heartbreak... already,_ Eragon thought he could hear a tiny snort come from his dragon. He turned to his brother again and told him what Saphira had said.

"Heartbreak? Over me? Maybe she should find herself a dragon and not a human?" Murtagh rolled his eyes as they turned on their heals to go back.

"Go gently on her now, brother" Eragon snorted and clasped his beloved brother on the shoulder.

"Shut up" Murtagh laughed and pushed Eragon away. The youngest of the two gasped as if being offended before he ran into his brother and tackled him. Murtagh uttered some less flattering words before he staggered to his feet and ran the short distant to their tree. Eragon laughed and was to run after, but decided to just take his time.

_That's what you call Deja vu,_ Eragon thought to himself as he entered the tree.

_And that is? _Saphira's voice returned to his head.

_What? You don't know?_ Eragon grinned to himself.

_Well nobody has ever told me. Words don't just pop up into my head and I have to come up with an explanation for it, _Saphira answered offended. Eragon finally reached the crowded room in the tree.

_Fine, it's when something you do or experience reminds you of something that have happened before. In this case, Murtagh reminded me of Roran for a second, _Eragon smiled sadly to himself when he saw the black hatchling dance around Murtagh's feet.

"The break up didn't go to well?" Eragon laughed and Murtagh made a grimace at him.

"I can't believe you don't shut up" the dark haired boy bend down and lifted a pillow before he sent it crashing onto his brother's head. Eragon swayed for a second before returning his gaze to his laughing brother.

"Yeah okay. I tried to have a serious conversation here and then you come breaking it up" Eragon pointed accusingly at Saphira, who just flapped her wings before curling up into a big ball. Murtagh looked from the blue dragon to his brother and took a deep breath and then released it again.  
"Common talk then" he smiled at his brother and walked over to the opening in the tree and sat down. Eragon soon came after and threw a blanket over his brother, hiding his features. He took his own blanket around himself and sat down and waited for his brother to speak. Just then he noticed that Murtagh still sat with the blanket over him. Eragon rolled his eyes and pulled it off, revealing the giggling face of his brother.

"You're so childish" Eragon said as Murtagh locked his blanked around him.

"Better being childish before it's too late. Maybe thanks to my stupid up-growing with Galbatorix my childishness is delayed..." this just made the eldest laugh even more,

"And yours completely gone." Eragon tried to stay serious, but his brother's laughter was very contagious. But he wouldn't let himself do anymore then smiling.

"Murtagh, this is serious" he turned to his brother who stilled his laughter before giving him a sympathic look.

"Sorry, emo boy" he ruffled the youngster's hair with a hand before leaning his back against the side of the opening in the tree. They stayed quiet and enjoyed the peaceful view over Du Weldenvarden. The fog hang low over the forest, but in the distant they could see the top of some small mountains, which up close would probably be huge. Lights from the elven houses shone through the fog and the air was fresh.

"So. I can decide my own destiny huh?" Murtagh broke the silence and looked over at Eragon who just nodded thoughtfully. Murtagh shrugged and turned to look at view again.

"You said - that Angela said - that you leaving Alagaesia wont be before in many years. Don't take in the sorrows before it comes, Eragon. How's your life going to be then?" Murtagh bit his underlip. Eragon just nodded sadly.

"Well I was leaving Alagaesia when I would be older, but that doesn't mean that you can be gone long before that!" the young boy felt tears tickle in the corner of his eyes again and looked away, but soon his tears was joined by small sobs. The thoughts of loosing Murtagh after loosing Garrow, Brom, Roran and Arya became too much for the young boy. He could hear Murtagh move beside him and soon he felt the arms of his brother embrace him and pulled him into a hug. Knowing that his brother only wanted to comfort him, he buried his head in Murtagh's shoulder and cried openly. The sobs would easily be heard by elves in other trees nearby. Saphira and Thorn curled up together and nuzzled their snouts together while their three adorable hatchlings laid close to them. Murtagh felt how his little brother was shaking in his arms because of the sobbing. He didn't say anything. Just held his arms closed around him. Letting his brother know that he still was there and would for many years ahead.

After Eragon had calmed down and the sun began rising in the distant behind the fog, Murtagh grinned evilly.

"What if the reason I'm not leaving Alageasia with you is because I fell out of the tree" he bit back a laughter when Eragon shot him a angry glance.

"Murtagh!" Eragon opened his mouth to lecture his brother, but he could just shake his head with a smile playing on his lips.  
"Relax, little brother. It would be highly disapointing to die that way after surviving a brainless father, a crazy king and a bloody war" Murtagh's grin just got wider and he shook his head while giggling,

"Praise my humor..." he slapped his brother across the head.

"Your humor is mad" Eragon laughed.

"At least someone allows themselves to have one" Murtagh took a deep breath again. Eragon didn't answer. He just crawled to his bedroll and laid down on his side. Soon Murtagh went to his bedroll and was almost falling into sleep when he heard his brother's voice again.

"Promise me one thing, Murtagh" the youngest said sleepily.

"What?" Murtagh tried hard not to sound so desperate in need for sleep.

"Angela told me that you sacrificing yourself for me... could be one of the reasons that you're not by the ocean that day" Eragon mumbled. Murtagh pondered a bit on what he ment.

"What do I have to promise?" he knew it before Eragon said it. The young dragonrider took a deep breath and looked over at the dark silhouette of his brother.

"Don't ever sacrifice yourself for me. Ever! Promise me that" he swallowed and closed his eyes.

Murtagh, lying face away from his brother closed his eyes as well and let go of his breath. Everything was quiet except from the purring from the three hatchlings.  
"I can promise you most things, Eragon" Murtagh answered quietly,

"But I could never promise you that."

_I'm sorry...

* * *

_

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late_

_This could all disappear_

_Before the door's closed_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side_

_I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say_

_When I say I believe._

_Nothing's gonna change_

_Nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be_

_Will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da, la da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Ahh, ahh_

_Keep holding on_

_Ahh, ahh_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

**- Avril Lavigne "Keep Holding On"**

* * *

**And these are the hatchlings, just to make a more clear list:**

**Andorie** - The blue hatchling. Male

**Auntyr** - The red hatchling, named after Auntyrclaug, but just Auntyr (Learned). Female

**Amariathen** - (Shorten to Amaria) The black hatchling, female

**Bronze** - The last dragon hasn't hatched and has no name, but it's a male (Why? Because I say so) ;)

* * *

**A BIG, FAT comment from you guys now! lol. What do ya think of the ending? I really just wasn't sure how to end this story so I decided to end it in a way that maybe, hopefully will leave you wondering "WHY ON EARTH DID YOU END IT THERE" hahaha. Yeah. XD It's been a joy writing for you! I wont promise you anything, but I may write a - whatever it's called after this chapter. EPILOUGE!! Ya kno', we'll see how things does turn up in the end, but DON'T hope anything! )**


	27. Authors note

**"27 - Author's note"**

I'm so sorry, it's not a new chapter, but I have forgotten to post this! hehe. Sorry!! hides

Yeah I am finished with the story, but I just wanted to end it all with a post to all you who read it. Means a lot to me and I am so glad that you liked it and followed it all the way through! It was a bit sad to finish it, but all things comes to an end yeah. I am very proud of this story and that I actually managed to complete it! I have written many fics in my life and many of them have never been completed heh. Which may be something to do with me going empty of ideas. I never really had a big moment where my plot bunnies have run off and left me unsure of what to write. Ideas have come one after one which have made the story this long (for me to have written heh) and now that my ideas is mostly used it's best to stop before I myself end up with an uncomplete story which have fallen away from the plot. Not sure if there will be a epilogue, because it was actually harder to find something to write about then I though XD

Love ya all xxx


End file.
